La noche de las mil estrellas
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: A veces juzgamos a la vida de injusta pero ¿Deberás es así?, Todos tenemos un destino y ese era el suyo. Yaoi.
1. Así comenzó

**Nombre: **La noche de las mil estrellas

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 22/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**La noche de las mil estrellas**

_(Fudou Akio x Yuuto Kidou)_

…

_**Capitulo 1: Así comenzó **_

La vida suele ser muy complicada en ocasiones, una persona que conozco siempre me dice que eso es lo interesante de ella, saber afrontar los problemas, levantarse cuando hace falta y seguir, esa es la razón por la cual estamos aquí, supongo que esa es una buena razón, yo me he quejado muchas veces, le he preguntado de frente ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué yo?, no recuerdo cuantas veces he querido terminar con todo esto pero hay algo que me hace pensar, algo que me hace levantar la cabeza y salir a la calle con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que me inspira a ser mejor cada día, en intentar que mi vida de verdad signifique algo, algo importante, no voy a mentir, hay días en los que me he encontrado pensando, pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido, en todo lo que me ha pasado, miro a mi alrededor y veo a todos aquellos que están a mi lado, vuelvo a recordar y me pregunto ¿Cómo sería mi vida si no lo hubiera conocido?, siempre me lo cuestiono, seguro que no sería la persona que soy ahora, yo…yo no sería nada.

Fue en aquella época en la cual me encontraba en la preparatoria, con apenas 17 años había logrado salir de mi casa con la única condición de no regresar, mi relación familiar no era precisamente buena o algo parecido, digamos que era un odio mutuo, sin embargo y por alguna razón la cual no recuerdo muy bien ahora yo seguía asistiendo al colegio.

Todos los días era prácticamente lo mismo, mi vida era una absoluta rutina, salía del pequeño departamento el cual rentaba y salía con rumbo al instituto, uno de los mejores de aquella ciudad, la razón por la cual siempre me preguntaba que estaba haciendo alguien como yo en ese lugar, la respuesta era muy simple, yo tenía una beca completa por mi aprovechamiento, me gustaba estudiar eso no puedo negarlo pero mi vida era algo complicada como para tan solo preocuparme por eso, mi conducta dejaba mucho que desear para el primer estudiante de la clase; la primera y única persona que saludaba en la mañana era Sakuma Jirou, una persona bastante detestable pero de cierta manera la única que se atrevía a responder alguno de mis muchos insultos, sin duda la única persona que me soportaba, salir del instituto y volver al departamento para comer, descansar un poco y caminar hacia el trabajo, de alguna manera había conseguido un empleo en un bar en el centro, un lugar bastante concurrido, uno de los mejores antros gay de la zona, si ya sé lo que están pensando pero pagaban muy bien y yo no tenía más remedio que aceptar, siendo menor de edad no podían ofrecerme un mejor empleo que el de limpiador de pisos claro que yo soy una persona persistente e inteligente y tan solo unos meses después logre un gran asenso, Barman, un puesto bastante bien pagado cosa que me permitía darme algunos lujos en mi ropa y algunas cosas materiales.

Fue en una de esas noches de turno en donde si bien no era el mejor día la venta era increíble, día de mucho trabajo para mi, las luces fluorescentes y la música a todo volumen ambientaba aquel lugar en donde prácticamente todos bailaban la música "de moda", yo permanecía en la barra sirviendo tragos junto a las 3 personas que me acompañaban casi todas las noches, fue cuando lo vi acercarse intentando pasar por toda la gente que lo impedía, era extraño, para estar en un lugar así iba bastante elegante con un traje color negro, lentes y una actitud bastante seria.

― ¿Qué te sirvo guapo? ―preguntó rápidamente uno de mis compañeros

―muévete Kaito que yo lo atiendo

―no es justo Fudou―se quejó―no puedo intentar ligarme a nadie cuando estas cerca

―se supone no deberías, estamos en el trabajo, recuérdalo―dije acercándome al chico―bien amigo ¿Qué te sirvo? ―pregunté amablemente, después de todo era mi trabajo

―agua por favor―respondió con una voz que por un momento me distrajo

―claro―dije para comenzar a servir el vaso―aquí tienes

― ¿Qué paso Fudou? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ―preguntó una voz conocida

―Sakuma, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Me estas acosando?

―ya quisieras―respondió arrogante―vine con un amigo a celebrar algo

―no te creo nada―dije sirviendo a los demás clientes― ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

―acabas de servirle―sonrió―a mi sírveme un moradito por favor―vaya que le gustaba molestar

Espere un momento a que el trabajo bajara para poder acercarme de nuevo, sinceramente no había visto a nadie como él en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí.

― ¿Y que celebran?

―acabo de terminar la escuela―respondió sin mucho entusiasmo en la voz

―vaya felicidades―le sonreí―a nosotros ya nos falta poco ¿No Sakuma?

―exactamente 5 meses―respondió tomándole a su vaso

―si tienes la misma edad que Sakuma ¿Qué haces trabajando como mesero?

―no soy un mesero, soy barman, yo sirvo y preparo cada bebida que se vende aquí

― ¿Barman? ―me miró a los ojos por primera vez en toda la noche―genial, siempre quise ver de cerca como juegan con las botellas ¿Puedes hacerlo?

―si puedo pero ahora hay mucha gente―respondí mientras atendía a los otros―quizá en otra ocasión

―de acuerdo―sonrió― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―primero dime tú cuál es tu nombre ¿Está bien?

―Yuuto Kidou, para servirte

―Fudou, F-Fudou Akio, mucho gusto

―oye Fudou ¿Trabajas o estas consiguiendo novia?, trabaja que para eso te pago―interrumpió alguien no muy lejos de nosotros

―eso mismo hago ¿Qué no vez?, aparte de idiota ciego

―vaya manera de responder a tu jefe―me dijo Sakuma algo sorprendido

―él no es mi jefe, es su hijo, tan solo le gusta venir a molestar pero no es nadie y lo sabe muy bien

El fuerte ruido de la música impedía que escuchara de lo que hablaban esos dos cuando tenía que alejarme para atender a los clientes, mi relación de amistad con el de parche no era la mejor pero de alguna manera puede decirse que era mi mejor amigo.

―no te había visto por aquí ¿De dónde eres? ―pregunté una vez que regrese

―de aquí―respondió―fui a estudiar al extranjero, hace unas semanas terminé y quise regresar a Japón para cursar la universidad

― ¿Y por qué no cursarla allá?

―extrañaba mi país además mi padre quiere que este cerca para aprender el negocio familiar

―vaya ya veo pero si has estado tanto tiempo lejos ¿Por qué venir a celebrar con Sakuma?

―a pero serás imbécil―interrumpió el recién nombrado

― ¿Por qué la agresividad? Yo nada mas preguntaba―sonreí―tú sabes, a mi no me gusta quedarme con la duda, habiendo mejores cosas aquí―él tan solo sonrió

―Sakuma y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños además tanto tiempo alejado ha hecho que ya no conozca a nadie, bueno no a muchos

―vez Sakuma fuiste la última opción

― ¿Qué dices? No es justo, te la vives insultándome, veras como un día te voy a regresar todas

―si claro―me reí―bueno pues ya me voy, mi turno acaba de terminar

Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme, no me gustaba salir así, la señora dueña de los departamentos era algo…especial con ese tipo de actividades, me cambie la playera y me puse mi chamarra, salí y me lave las manos mientras miraba mi reflejo en espejo, tantas noches trabajando hasta tarde habían ocasionado que me salieran ojeras, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que ya no estaba solo.

―todo estará bien si te pones un poco de corrector―me dijo cerrando la puerta después de entrar

―yo no uso ese tipo de cosas―respondí dándome la vuelta― ¿Y Sakuma?

―afuera esperándome, quiere quedarse más tiempo

―ya veo―sonreí―sabes es raro que vengas así vestido a un lugar como este, alguien podría robarte

―lo sé pero acabo de llegar y no me dio tiempo de cambiarme aunque no creo que eso pase, es un lugar caro y no cualquiera entra

― ¿Tuviste problemas para entrar?

― ¿yo? Por supuesto que no―respondió presumido―pero vi a varias personas quedarse afuera

Un incomodo silencio interrumpido por una conversación sin mucho sentido que paso cerca del lugar provocando en él una sonrisa

―no te burles―dije interrumpiéndole―han bebido un poco de mas ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

―claro que no, yo no tomo aunque acepto que me gustaría venir aquí otra vez

― ¿A si?

―Por supuesto, quiero ver como juegas con las botellas

― ¿Tan solo para eso?

―bueno y quizá para otra cosa-respondió acercándome a mí

Sentir sus labios tocando lentamente los míos fue algo tan extraño, sentirlo tan cerca me hiso imposible alejarme, sin poder hacer nada más que corresponderle, un "Hasta luego" fue lo último que le escuche decir antes de que abandonara el pequeño lugar en donde estábamos, mis piernas no respondían, tan solo me quede allí parado viéndole irse con la esperanza de volver a verlo.


	2. ¿Qué haces aquí?

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué haces aquí? **_

Y entonces ahí estaba yo, miraba distraído el pizarrón, la clase estaba por terminar y me encontraba demasiado aburrido, mi mente divagaba, recordaba ese beso robado de aquel chico tan extraño, Kidou, una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro, tratar de bajar la cabeza para que el profesor no se diera cuenta, recordar aquel momento era algo frecuente desde que sucedió, habían pasado apenas 2 semanas y por alguna razón no podía sacarme su nombre de la cabeza.

El timbre sonaba, los demás salían no sin antes escuchar al profesor decir que no olvidáramos entregar el proyecto, tome mis cosas rápidamente y salí de aquel salón, me puse los audífonos mientras caminaba por los pasillos llenos, el proyecto, vaya que lo recordaba, apenas en la mañana Sakuma me decía sobre eso

―anda por favor Fudou, es importante

―ya habíamos quedado Sakuma, ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas hacerlo?

―lo que pasa es que mi padre quiere que vaya con él para hacer no se qué cosas, es algo familiar ya sabes cómo es eso

― ¿Y que no puedes enviárselo desde allá?

―si pudiera lo haría pero será un lio estar allá, mi padre me advirtió que quiere que este con la familia y no encerrado en mi cuarto

―pero si es tarea, el debería entender ¿No?

―pues puedes ir y pedírselo

― ¿Y donde carajo quieres que escriba el trabajo?

―en la biblioteca hay computadoras, te prestaría la laptop pero no la traigo y debo irme en unas horas

―está bien pero la próxima vez tú harás todo el trabajo

Si, seguro que sí, siempre yo hacia la investigación y el hacia el trabajo escrito pero no ahora debía hacerlo y sin ninguna idea de cómo, tenía que ir a la biblioteca y apresurarme, la entrega era al día siguiente y más tarde debía ir a trabajar, el horario me mataba.

―si no te fijas por donde caminas vas a tropezarte―escuché opacado por la música

―gracias por el consejo-respondí sin mucho interés, seguro que era alguien que quería molestar

―ya no te acuerdas de mí ¿verdad?

Detuve el paso y mire hacia atrás, no podía creerlo

―Yuuto Kidou, como olvidarte―dije quitándome los audífonos― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―vine a ver a Sakuma―dijo acercándose a mí

―lamento informarte que ya se fue, salió temprano

― tengo mala suerte―se quedo pensando―pero bueno―sonrió― ¿Vas a tu casa? Puedo llevarte si quieres

―en realidad pensaba en ir a la biblioteca, necesito usar la computadora para enviar un trabajo

―podría acompañarte si quieres―se ofreció

― ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

―la verdad es que si pero quiero platicar contigo―respondió haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

―está bien pero no quiero que me distraigas―dije siguiendo el paso

Las miradas de todos se fijaban en nosotros, luego de pasar cuchicheos entre ellos hacían que me desesperara

―parece que no se han olvidado de mi―sonrió―hace 3 años yo estudiaba en esta escuela, ¿Desde cuándo estudias aquí?

―año y medio

―me alegra que no haya sido antes―bajó la mirada

No dijo nada mas hasta llegar a la biblioteca, la gran biblioteca del instituto imperial considerada la más grande a nivel escolar y siendo comparada con la más visitada en el centro de la ciudad, deje mi mochila en la mesa a un lado de la computadora

―aun no termino―señalé mientras la encendía y abría el documento―debo ir por unos libro

La hora de la salida era la hora perfecta para hacer un investigación, los grandes pasillos vacios y tan solo las mesas de la entrada ocupadas por aquellos que no tenían vida social no más de 5 eso si se los aseguro, el silencio reinaba.

― ¿Ya lo encontraste? ―preguntó tras de mí

―aquí esta―dije tomando un libro del estante de arriba

―oye―me tomó de la playera

― ¿Qué pasa? ―quiero hablar sobre lo que paso aquella noche

― ¿Me vas a explicar porque me besaste?

―si―se sonrojó―eso mismo

―de acuerdo―sonreí―pero si no te molesta ¿Podemos hacerlo allá? Debo terminar esto―dije señalando los libros

Tenía pensado hacerlo yo pero porque quitarle el gusto

―bien ahora si te escucho

―no era mi intención que pensaras que yo soy un aventado o algo así

―entonces ¿Porque lo hiciste?

―la verdad no lo sé, tú me gustaste y no sé, no pensé lo que hacía

―entiendo eso, ese efecto causo en las personas―él tan solo sonrió―está bien, no te preocupes por eso

El tiempo pasó rápido, su compañía hiso que me tardara más en aquel proyecto, no porque fuera una distracción sino porque me la estaba pasando bien con él

―Listo, por fin terminé

― ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

―no, ya es tarde, tengo que ir al trabajo y si no salgo ahora no llegare a tiempo

―Puedo llevarte hasta allá si quieres

Era tarde así que no tenía otra opción, subí a su auto, no me gustaba pero tuve que hacerlo, estaba incomodo aunque quizá era nerviosismo más que otra cosa

―bien llegamos―dijo estacionándose

―muchas gracias por traerme―dije saliendo del auto― ¿Quieres tomar algo?

―no gracias, ya es muy tarde, quizá otro día

―ándale no te hagas del rogar, yo invito ¿Qué dices?

Lo dudo por un momento pero al final aceptó

―viene conmigo―dije para que lo dejaran pasar por la puerta trasera en donde solo entraban los empleados, de inmediato abrieron las puertas

―vaya que son afortunados los que te conocen

―para nada, es mi trabajo, nunca he traído a nadie aquí

― ¿Y Sakuma?

―él viene por su cuenta, no sabía que yo trabajaba aquí hasta que un día tuve que atenderlo ahora parece que hasta le hace de juego, un día sus bromas van a hacer que me corran

―ustedes sí que son buenos amigos―dijo entre risas

―si lo sé―sonreí―espérame en la barra ¿Si? Ahora salgo y te sirvo algo

Debía cambiarme antes de salir, mi turno había comenzado ya pero ¿Qué serian 5 minutos más?

―vaya a quien tenemos aquí, la ultima vez Fudou no me dejo presentarme, mucho gusto soy Kaito

―Kidou, igualmente

―y dime Kidou ¿Qué te sirvo?

―muévete Kaito―interrumpí dándole un tequila―aquí tienes

― ¿Esto no es muy fuerte? ―preguntó mirando dudoso el vaso

―claro que no, pruébalo y veras

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté después de un rato de mirar sus gestos y escuchar la risa de mi compañero

―si―respondió mientras tocia―creo que debo irme

― ¿Tan pronto?, no has estado aquí ni media hora

―lo sé pero debo regresar a mi casa, mi padre me matara pero…―dijo mientras escribía en una hojita de papel―espero verte otra vez, llámame cuando tengas tiempo ¿Está bien?

―está bien―apenas pude responder mientras le miraba salir de aquel lugar

―es guapo el niño rico ¿No?

―supongo―respondí sin pensar-espera…no… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Deja de decir tonterías

¿Llamarlo?, ¿El de verdad quería verme otra vez?, una sonrisa involuntaria se fijo en mi rostro mientras guardaba aquel papel en mi bolsillo, tendría que pensármelo muy bien.


	3. La primera cita

_**Capitulo 3: La primera cita **_

Lunes por la tarde, me encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente la pantalla del celular, estaba nervioso y me sudaban las manos, mordí un poco mi labio, era increíble que a mí me estuviera pasando esto, JAMAS y por nadie pero ahí estaba intentando llamarle.

― ¿Hola?―contestó y rápidamente reconocí su voz

―h-hola―apenas pude responder, ¿Como había logrado marcarle? ―soy Fudou ¿Me recuerdas?

―claro que si―su voz se escuchaba algo emocionada―que gusto escucharte creí...que no me llamarías

―yo también lo creí―respondí tratando de recuperar mi tono normal de voz, él se rio por lo bajito

― ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó con un tono alegre

―bien gracias―me quede callado por un momento― ¿Tienes planes mañana? ―pregunté impidiendo que él hablara primero

―no nada, ¿Porque la pregunta? ―como si no supiera para que se lo pregunté

―mañana es mi día libre y no se…pensé que tal vez quisieras salir o algo así

―me encantaría―se escuchó emocionado, debo admitir que yo también lo estaba

― ¿A qué hora?

― ¿Te parece bien a las 4?, En el parque que está en el centro ¿Sabes cuál es?

―si yo sé donde es, a esa hora esta perfecto

―bien entonces nos vemos mañana

Aquella sensación después de colgar el teléfono era algo "distinto" y para ser sincero me asusto, jamás había invitado a nadie a salir pues normalmente ellos lo hacían, el conocer a ese chico hacia que actuara extraño, me hacía pensar que no podía ser yo cuando pensaba en él o...quizá cuando pensaba en él era cuando de verdad era yo.

Martes, era la hora de salida en el instituto, me apresure a llegar a casa, era tarde así que tan solo me quité el saco del uniforme, me desfaje la camisa, tome mi cartera y salí con rumbo al parque, por más que intentaba calmarme no lo conseguía, nervios, emoción, miedo.

No había logrado sacármelo de la cabeza en toda la mañana, ¿Qué le diría? ¿A dónde iríamos?, no lo sabía pero a esas alturas ya no importaba, me costó trabajo llegar bien después de todo aquello rebotando en mi cabeza de un lado a otro, mi corazón latía rápido, saqué mi celular para mirar la hora, 4:04 marcaba la pantalla que rápidamente cerré para voltear a mi alrededor, quizá ya había llegado y no lo había visto, 4:15 y él aun no llegaba, seguramente se arrepintió o nunca tuvo la intensión de verme, guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y me dispuse a regresar a casa, no tenía nada que hacer así que la idea de pasarme el día en cama no se escuchaba tan mal

―tienes muy poca paciencia ¿No es así? ―preguntó mientras corría hacia mí

―si no llegas en 10 minutos me voy―hablé deteniéndome― ¿Llegaste hasta aquí corriendo?

―mi padre no quiso prestarme el auto y salí tarde de su oficina, lamento haberte hecho esperar, de verdad que no era mi intención

―no te preocupes―le sonreí― ¿A dónde quieres ir?

―a donde tú quieras―me devolvió la sonrisa―en verdad me alegro que me llamaras, pensé que no lo harías

En verdad yo no iba a llamarle, había pasado ya 2 semanas desde que me dio su número y ese "no sé que" me perseguía haciéndome mira aquel papelito con indecisión varias veces.

― ¿Por qué trabajas en ese lugar? ―preguntó mientras caminábamos

―me pagan bien―le sonreí―necesito el dinero, si no pago la renta seguro que me corren

― ¿Rentas? ―preguntó sorprendido

―un departamento, no está lejos de la escuela

― ¿Por qué no vives con tus padres? ―creo que le estaba dando miedo preguntar esas cosas

―no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, ¿Tú con quien vives?

―tan solo con mi padre, bueno es mi padre adoptivo, mis verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente de avión

―lo siento mucho―creo que había preguntado algo que no debía

―no te preocupes, paso hace mucho tiempo―sonrió

― ¿Por qué saliste a estudiar fuera? ―pregunté intentando cambiar de tema

―pues…―miró hacia otro lado―mi padre pensó que era lo mejor para mi, el próximo año comenzare la carrera para poder seguir con el negocio familiar, mi papá es dueño de una empresa aquí en Japón y quiere que cuando se retire yo tome el mando

―debe ser difícil ¿No?, Tener que hacer todo eso, digo si no te gusta

―puede que sí pero así ha sido mi vida y acepto que no me desagrada la idea―sonrió― ¿Y tú que estudiaras?

―aun no lo sé, todo es aburrido

Caminar junto a él quien parecía no aburrirse con mi plática, mirarlo y verlo sonreír por cualquier estupidez que salía de mi boca fue algo que causaba en mí algo extraño

― ¿Qué paso con el trabajo que debías entregar?

―obtuvimos una buena nota, Sakuma se comprometió a hacer solo el siguiente trabajo

―tú y él se llevan muy bien, me había contado de ti varias veces

― ¿Enserio? y ¿Qué te decía? ―pregunté curioso

―pues realmente no mucho, dice que eres algo serio lo que me parece raro ya que has estado hablando conmigo todo el día y apenas si me conocías

―contigo es diferente―hablé un poco bajo para evitar que me escuchara

― ¿Por qué? ―mi intento de que no me escuchara fue malo― ¿Por qué es diferente conmigo?

―no lo sé―suspiré―simplemente así es

Subimos a un edificio, aquellos que abundaban en el centro, me gustaba ir siempre que podía, subimos por las escaleras de emergencia hasta la azotea rodeada por bardas de no más de un metro por mera seguridad.

―se puede ver todo desde aquí―dijo entusiasmado acercándose para apoyar sus manos en una de aquellas barditas―es increíble, de verdad extrañaba Japón

―cualquiera se hubiera quedado en el extranjero, ¿Qué tiene de bueno regresar?

―aquí naci y viví 14 años de mi vida―su mirada estaba fija en la gente que caminaba por las calles―extrañaba todo, la gente, la comida, las costumbres, extrañaba a mis amigos, a mi padre

―bueno también si no hubieras regresado no te hubiera conocido, de verdad me ha gustado estar contigo hoy―le dije mientras me acercaba a donde él estaba

Lo miré de reojo, seguía mirando hacia la calle con algún brillo en sus ojos, le tome por la cintura acercándolo a mí para poder tocar sus labios con mis dedos, me sonrió y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, me acerque despacio a pesar de estar ansioso de poder sentir nuevamente aquellos labios, el contacto fue lento, sus ojos permanecían cerrados al igual que los míos, ambos tan solo sintiendo el calor del otro, una sonrisa fue lo único que me atrevía brindarle después de lo que había pasado, un tierno abrazo de su parte y un "Nos vemos después" fue su despedida después de negarme que le acompañara a casa, me recosté en mi cama, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, estaba feliz, feliz de haber estado nuevamente junto a él.


	4. No estoy seguro

_**Capitulo 4: No estoy seguro **_

Desde aquel día todo fue más fácil, no hablo de vernos o hablar por que ciertamente con el trabajo y la escuela no tenía mucho tiempo

― ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? ―preguntaba antes de despedirnos nuevamente

―no lo sé―respondí bajando la cabeza―debo trabajar, ¿Qué tal el martes?, también tengo libre el miércoles, habrá un evento y no necesitaban de mi presencia

―vaya eso es genial pero el miércoles estoy ocupado

―bien entonces el martes ¿Te parece?

―claro pero solo podría después de las 6, mi padre quiere que asista a una de sus reuniones

―de acuerdo, nos vemos el martes―me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla―cuídate

Me di la vuelta y camine rumbo a mi casa, no podía creer que yo hubiera hecho algo como eso, me sentía torpe de hacer algo tan cursi como eso, un poco más de 3 meses era lo que llevábamos saliendo juntos, la escuela era más sencilla y el trabajo ya no era tan pesado sin contar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro cada vez que lo veía, él y yo no teníamos mucho en común, no nos parecíamos en absolutamente nada y acostumbrarme a eso era algo que aun no conseguía, yo no era de aquellas personas que les gustaba esos "detalles" , el mirarlo afuera de la escuela esperando a que yo saliera, tomar mi mano cuando íbamos caminando o robarme un beso cuando todos miraban.

―no hagas eso―decía mientras me alejaba un poco

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntaba mirándome a los ojos

―no me gusta que lo hagas, todo el mundo nos mira

― ¿Y que con eso?

Yo no era como él, yo no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, yo era serio y en ocasiones indiferente, no me gustaban aquellas escenitas de telenovela en las cuales suspirabas y te preguntabas cuando encontrarías un hombre como ese, la respuesta es jamás, esas cosas no existen, me molestaba y no lo entendía.

―andas irreconocible Fudou―decía con tono de burla uno de mis compañeros de trabajo― ¿Culpa de aquel chico?, anda no nos tengas en suspenso, ¿Cómo se llama?

―eso no te importa, vuelve a trabajar―decía sin prestarle mucha atención, si había algo que no debías hacer es ser amigo de aquellas personas, aquel ambiente no era el adecuado para socializar.

―vaya genio―dijo entre risas―no sé cómo puede alguien como él salir contigo, eres odioso, ¿Lo amenazaste?, seguro que fue eso, no hay otra explicación

― ¿Amenazarlo?, ¿Quién crees que soy?, ¿Tú? ―me reí

―supongo que aun tienes al viejo Fudou dentro de ti―sonrió―creo que no podremos deshacernos de eso tan fácilmente, no sé por qué te molestas con esto, hacen bonita pareja

De alguna manera sus palabras me molestaban, era verdad que ya no era el mismo desde que lo conocí, era verdad que ya no estaba todo el tiempo enojado o lejos de todo, era verdad pero me molestaba que una persona como él me lo dijera, no alguien como él, jamás he sido esa clase de chicos que se "avientan" al primero que ven, no era de los chicos que les gustara ver películas románticas, me gustaba el futbol, me gustaban las películas de terror, me gustaba verme bien pero como hombre, sin ofender a nadie jamás me gusto eso de caminar raro y hablar diferente, que él me dijera aquellas cosas me hizo pensar en que quizá algo andaba mal en mi.

―hola, llegas tarde―dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a abrazarlo

―lo siento de verdad, la reunión tardó más de lo esperado

―no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a que siempre llegues tarde, ¿Ya comiste?

―no, he estado metido todo el día escuchando cosas que no entiendo

Yo sonreí, si había algo que me gustaba de él eran sus gestos, me parecía muy divertido el verle quejarse o contarme algo sin mucho sentido, después de comer salimos a caminar un poco y luego lo lleve cerca de su casa ya que era tarde y al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela.

―oye Fudou―me llamaba Sakuma en la hora libre―el profesor quiere que... ¿Estás bien?

―sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ―respondí volteándome para mirarlo

―traes unas ojeras impresionantes, ¿Desde cuándo no duermes?

―imbécil, pensé que era algo importante, no pude dormir ayer eso es todo

―y eso ¿Por qué? ―preguntó sentándose cerca de mí

―eso no te importa, mejor dime que me ibas a d…

― ¿Kidou no te dejo dormir? ―sonrió―vaya esa no me la esperaba, se ve tan inocente aunque no me extraña, tú eres un pervertido y persuasivo así que no dudo que lo hayas convencido

―idiota―me quejé―primero que nada no soy un pervertido y segundo, nada de lo que tu sucia mente estaba pensando paso imbécil ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

―tranquilo Fudou―me abrazó―anda dime entonces ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?

― ¿Tu…crees que él y yo hacemos buena pareja?

― ¿Y eso? ―dijo algo confundido

―no sé, me siento raro cuando estoy con él, no me gustan muchas de las cosas que hace, es raro, además yo no tengo mucho tiempo para verlo y… no sé―me agarré la cabeza―estoy confundido

― ¿Quieres terminar con él? ―se levanto de golpe― ¿Es lo que pensabas?

―quizá―no me atreví a mirarlo―estoy confundido

El timbre interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir aquel chico, la última hora estaba comenzando.

―debo irme a clase pero hablaremos de esto luego ¿Si?, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido, por cierto el profesor quiere verte en la oficina del director―alcanzó a decir antes de irse

Caminé despacio hacia tal oficina, me molestaba, yo no había hecho nada

―pasa―se escucho desde dentro después de tocar la puerta―siéntate

― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunté algo nervioso al ver a mi profesor y dos personas más en aquella oficina

―no es nada malo―me sonrió―queremos hablar contigo acerca de tu futuro

― ¿Mi futuro? ―pregunté extrañado― ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

― ¿Has pensado en que quieres estudiar? ―preguntó un hombre de traje tras de mí

―en realidad aun no estoy seguro ¿Por qué?

―bien pues creemos que lo que estas a punto de escuchar va a agradarte

Era hora de la salida, tome mi mochila y salí como siempre lo más rápido que pude, subí la mirada y observe a Sakuma platicando con alguien, Kidou, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, me acerqué despacio y lo saludé

― ¿Qué querían? ―preguntó como siempre curioso mi compañero de colegio

―nada importante―respondí para que no siguiera preguntando― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―conseguí que mi padre me diera el día libre y quería verte―me sonrió

Sakuma me miraba de reojo, después de lo que habíamos platicado tenía miedo de que hiriera a su amigo o tan solo le daba curiosidad mi reacción ante tal acto.

―bueno yo los dejo solos―se apresuró a decir―nos vemos mañana

― ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? ―preguntó sin más después de que Sakuma se fuera

Asentí, estaba algo confundido por todo lo que había pasado, subí al auto después de dar al aire un suspiro, necesitaba pensar pero algo dentro de mi quería estar con él sin importar eso, tan solo ignore ese sentimiento, ¿Qué podía pasar?


	5. Si tuviera el valor

_**Capitulo 5: Si tuviera el valor **_

Era de verdad increíble, jamás había ido a su casa, es más, jamás había estado ni por lo menos cerca, todas las veces que nos habíamos visto lo había dejado a unas calles.

― ¿Enserio vives aquí? ―pregunté cuando recién habíamos entrado

―no, la puerta estaba abierta y por eso pudimos entrar

―idiota―me quejé― ¿Y tu padre?

―seguro que en su estudio, casi nunca sale de ese lugar―me sonrió mientras asaltaba su propio refrigerador―anda vamos arriba

Subimos por las escaleras, su habitación era la segunda de la izquierda, bastante grande por cierto, nos sentamos en el piso delante de la gran cama bien tendida con sabanas blancas, me ofreció de la comida que llevaba mientras comenzábamos una conversación, la noche llegó rápido sin saber ni como, entre broma y broma el tiempo pareció irse volando, los dos permanecíamos en el suelo frente a la televisión que habíamos prendido para ocultar cada carcajada, lo miré de reojo, en ese momento todo lo que me había tenido en vela desapareció, en ese momento no sabía que era, mi corazón parecía latir con más fuerza mientras mi respiración se hacía más pausada, me miró sonriendo, aquellos ojos en los que siempre me perdía y la tierna sonrisa que siempre me brindaba me hicieron perder aquella duda en mi cabeza, me acerque más a él y lo abracé, él no dijo nada, no era propio de mi el hacer eso ya que normalmente él era el que lo hacía, lo tome de la barbilla para poder tocar sus labios, el suave contacto que rápidamente se volvió cada vez más intenso.

―Kidou―se escuchó cerca de la puerta

Me separe de él lo más rápido que pude ante su mirada de asombro, era su padre que después de eso abrió la puerta de la habitación.

―quería decirte que ya me voy―anuncio apenas entrando― ¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó mirándome extrañado pero yo aun no reaccionaba

―es un amigo, es Akio Fudou―respondió por mí

―un gusto conocerte Fudou, se ve que no hablas mucho, bueno me retiro, no te duermas tarde hijo

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó después de ver a su padre salir, yo no respondí

Estupidez fue lo que ocurrió después, mi cabeza estaba llena de cosas sin ningún sentido, el conocer a los padres de algunas de mis parejas amorosas no estaba en mis planes, es mas no recuerdo si con alguna persona salí por más de 1 mes, Kidou se había metido quien sabe como dentro de mi cabeza, era para mí importante mirarle y platicar con él, me preocupaba y me emocionaba el día en que ambos teníamos libre para poder vernos, estaba actuando como toda una adolescente enamorada y eso no me gustaba para nada, ¿Por qué?, yo era Akio Fudou por dios, ¿Cómo podía actuar así?

―Tranquilo Fudou ya se fue―dijo después de un rato―otro de sus viajes de negocios

―no me toques―respondí alejando su mano de mí

―de acuerdo―se escuchó serio―no sé porque te preocupa que sepa que tú y yo somos novios

¿Novios?, ¿Estaba escuchando bien?, no eso no podía estarme pasando

―yo…yo jamás dije que sería tu novio―mi voz era casi un susurro, él suspiró y se acercó mas a mi quizá intentando que dijera algo mas―d-debo irme―dije levantándome rápido y tomando mis cosas que se encontraban en la cama

―de verdad que no te entiendo Fudou, no te gusta que te toque, que te bese en público, que te diga algo lindo y según tú no somos nada ¿Por qué sales conmigo entonces?

―yo no lo sé―respondí poniéndome los zapatos

― ¿No lo sabes?, ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?, tú enserio que tienes problemas―gritó poniéndose de pie

―eres un idiota ¿Sabes? ―abrí la puerta

―y tú eres un maldito fracasado, jamás saldrás de donde estas porque eres un cobarde, acepta lo que eres por una vez en tu vida

Se miraba enojado, yo lo estaba más, salí azotando la puerta tras de mí, baje rápido las escaleras y sin más corrí viéndome fuera de ese lugar, no quería saber más nada de aquella persona, no pude dormir y mucho menos fui a la escuela el día siguiente, aquellas palabras me molestaban pero…no se…había algo muy dentro que me hacia recordar su rostro y todas aquellas veces en las que juntos sonreíamos, en aquellas ocasiones en las que…estábamos felices.

―Muévete Fudou deja de estar en las nubes―alegaba el hijo del jefe ya en el trabajo

Por más que intentaba concentrarme en lo que debía mis intentos eran inútiles, me aleje un poco de aquel ajetreo, de las personas que abarrotaban el lugar, los mire por un momento desde la pequeña silla en la cual estaba sentado, quizá…tenía razón, a mis 17 años mi vida había sido una rutina, jamás me anime a salir con alguien por buena intensión, jamás me había atrevido a expresar lo que sentía, nunca lo vi necesario, la gente siempre es hipócrita, ¿Por qué preocuparme en que ellos me conozcan?, ¿Por qué preocuparme en caerles bien?

Cuando lo conocí él fue sincero conmigo y me enseño poco a poco algo desconocido para mi, aquella tibia sensación al besar, aquella presión en el pecho cuando estaba a punto de llegar a una de nuestras pocas citas, aquella sonrisa involuntaria que se dibujaba en mi rostro en el momento en que aparecía, sin embargo nunca me moleste en decirle un "te quiero", nunca me moleste en tomar su mano o corresponder alguno de sus muchos besos robados mientras caminábamos por la calle tan solo por el miedo de que alguien pudiera vernos, por miedo a ser lo que nunca fui, yo mismo, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?, por primera vez me había sentido verdaderamente feliz, por primera vez había conocido a una persona que si bien no era igual a mí y no teníamos mucho en común era muy interesante, listo, que con una simple acción me quitaba el aliento y que con un simple beso me quitaba el sueño, una persona que de verdad quería conocerme y tratarme por lo que era, alguien que se sentía feliz a mi lado a pesar de todo lo malo, a pesar de no ser el "Príncipe azul" que todos quieren, la única persona que me ha dado esa oportunidad, ¿Y yo que hice?, tan solo por estupidez logre que se alejara, tenía razón, soy un cobarde, tengo miedo, mucho, ¿A qué?, a ser herido, siempre había sido precavido pero supongo que del amor no te puedes esconder por mucho tiempo, puedes negarlo, yo lo hice, pero sabes bien que ahí está, preste atención a sus palabras, aquellas que me recorrieron la cabeza mil veces para tratar de desmentir, no habían argumentos para hacerlo, lo sé porque los busqué.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―escuché de Kaito que se acercaba a mí

―sí, lo siento, déjame atender a mi si quieres―le sonreí lo más convincente que pude, existen personas que me conocen esas son Kaito y Sakuma, yo no podía mentirles por más que me esforzara

― ¿Estas pensando en él? ―preguntó hincándose ante mi―te ves triste ¿Qué paso?

―creo que lo eche a perder―dije tratando de ahogar el llanto con una sonrisa

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―preguntó poniéndome más atención

―no sé si soy capaz de seguir con esto, no sé cómo hacerlo, tengo miedo

―seguramente él también lo tiene―me sonrió―todos tenemos miedo, es razonable, el amor asusta pero, ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin él?, no seriamos nada eso te lo aseguro, seriamos una bola de amargados―Yo tan solo sonreí―mira Fudou se que es difícil pero debes ponerte a pensar si vale la pena, tienes miedo a ser herido pero, ¿No crees que vale la pena unas cuantas lagrimas?, amar es lo más lindo que puedes sentir, nada se compara con eso y si, puede que te hagan daño pero muy dentro de ti, aun cuando estés caído, te dirá que te levantes, el tiempo sanara las heridas Fudou pero seguro que con tal de volver a sentir el amor otra vez estarás dispuesto a exponerte nuevamente a ser herido, seguro que Kidou quiere hablar contigo y estoy seguro que es para arreglar las cosas y si no es así, ¿Por qué no ser tú el que lo haga?, a veces vale más perder el orgullo que a la persona que te hace feliz

―si―le sonreí-―creo que tienes razón

―bien entonces, ¿Qué esperas?, anda ve con él, yo te cubro, ya me la pagaras luego ¿Si?

―está lloviendo señor―me dijo el guardia antes de que me acercara a la puerta― ¿Quiere que le consiga un paraguas?

―no gracias―respondí abriendo la puerta―llevo prisa

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, lo que mis piernas me permitían, yo sabía que era tarde pero no podía dejarlo hasta mañana, la lluvia me había empapado por completo pero eso ya no me importaba, estaba cerca y no iba a detenerme tan solo para no mojarme mucho, llegue y sin más toque como desesperado el timbre, sabía que no estaba su padre y aun si no fuera así también lo hubiera hecho.

― ¿Fudou? ―preguntó abriendo la puerta― ¿Qué haces aquí?, son las 2 de la mañana y está lloviendo q…

―Te amo―dije apenas recuperando el aliento―lamento todo lo que paso, lamento ser así, lamento no poder expresarte lo que siento pero hay algo de lo que me di cuenta Kidou, tú eres importante para mí y de verdad que no quiero perderte, por favor dime que no es tarde para pedir una disculpa

No podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, el ruido de la lluvia chocando en el piso llenaba aquel silencio de su parte, era obvio lo que pasaba.

―siento haberte despertado a esta hora, lo siento―no pude mas y me solté a llorar

Intenté darme la vuelta para irme pero sus brazos me rodearon el cuello acercándome a él, "No seas tonto, yo también te amo", me susurro al oído, el fuerte frio desapareció en aquel momento, lo tome fuertemente por la cintura mientras rozaba sus labios, no quería soltarlo, aquel momento tan perfecto, no quería que terminara, quería estar a su lado para siempre, así como en ese instante.


	6. Despertar a tu lado

_**Capitulo 6: Despertar a tu lado**_

Cuando la gente me pregunta, ¿Cuándo fue que supiste que tu vida era a su lado? debo decir que fue aquella mañana, no importa lo que haya pasado antes, aquella mañana de viernes fue cuando paso.

Era temprano, no tenia reloj pero seguro que no pasaba de las 6:30 de la mañana, abrí los ojos lentamente, no quería levantarme, odiaba los viernes, me tocaba trabajar d de la mañana, un suave olor a jabón me hizo abrir los ojos por completo, recuerdo bien aquella escena, recostado en su cama abrazándole por la cintura mientras la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, sonreí y lo tomé mas fuerte recargando mi cabeza en su espalda.

Flash Back

Su cálido abrazo secaba las lágrimas que sin importar lo mucho que intentara no dejaban de salir

―nos enfermaremos si nos quedamos aquí afuera―dijo mientras se separaba de mi―anda entra

Me tomó de la mano y me dio el paso, las luces estaban apagadas, no se veía nada y me tropecé con dios sabe qué cosa

― ¿Estas borracho? ―preguntó mientras se acercaba

―estoy ciego que es otra cosa―dije divertido― ¿Puedes prender la luz?

―podría pero estoy mojado―se rio―no quiero morir aun, mejor sígueme

Lo tomé de la playera para que me guiara mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia su cuarto

― ¿Si ves? ―pregunté ya cuando llegamos

―no―me sonrió―pero llegamos bien así que ya no importa

― ¿Qué? ―grité―pudimos morir Kidou ¿Te das cuenta?

―no seas exagerado―prendió la luz―lo peor que pudo haber pasado era caernos―sacó ropa de su closet y me la dio―el baño esta por allá, cámbiate y deja tu ropa en la cesta, ahora la meto en la lavadora

Conversamos por más de una hora hasta que el sueño lo venció, parece que el niño no estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse, lo recosté en la cama y apague la luz, lo mire por un segundo, era lindo mientras dormía, me recosté a su lado y lo abrace, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que yo me durmiera también, tan solo recuerdo lo bien que me sentía en aquel momento.

Fin del Flash Back

Me acerqué a darle un beso en la frente como despedida, debía irme, intente levantarme hasta que su voz me asusto, mis movimientos lo habían despertado

― ¿Te vas? ―preguntó tallándose los ojos― ¿Qué hora es?

―no lo sé―le sonreí―pero seguro que es tarde, tengo clase a las 8

Me acerqué y rocé sus labios mientras él rodeaba torpemente mi cuello e intentaba corresponder

― ¿Aún estas dormido? ―pregunté mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho

―nos dormimos casi a las 4 de la mañana, apenas si he dormido―se quejó ante una risita de mi parte

―yo ya estoy acostumbrado, me desvelo mucho en mi trabajo así que esto para mí no es nada

―estás loco―me acarició el cabello, me quede así por un rato, me gustaba estar cerca suyo, aunque…

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó riéndose al escuchar a mi estomago rugir

―si―respondí divertido riéndome también

― ¿Quieres desayunar? ―preguntó levantándose un poco haciendo que por consecuencia yo hiciera lo mismo, yo asentí―de acuerdo pero me ayudaras

―no―me recosté otra vez―cocinar no es lo mío

―de acuerdo, de acuerdo―me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda―entonces báñate, tu ropa ya está limpia y seca ¿Está bien?-añadió mientras se levantaba

Después bañarme y desayunar se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa.

― ¿Me esperas o subes conmigo? ―pregunté mientras se estacionaba

― ¿Te molesta que suba?

―si me molestara no te preguntaría si quieres subir Kidou―respondí serio haciéndolo reír

Subimos, tenía que cambiarme, ya era tarde y no pensaba quedarme con la misma ropa de un día antes aunque ya estuviera limpia, ustedes no saben lo que puede hacer la gente.

―linda casa―me dijo mirando por la ventana―tienes una linda vista

―y eso que no me has visto de perfil―dije de broma―son casi las 10, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

― ¿No iras a la escuela? ―preguntó dejando de mirar un momento por la ventana

―no, ya es tarde, además―me acerqué―prefiero estar contigo que en la escuela

―la escuela es importante Fudou―me empujo un poco

―lo sé―lo abrace más fuerte para que no pudiera zafarse―faltan dos semanas para terminar, ya nadie está haciendo nada, ir a la escuela ahora es…puro compromiso

―aun así Fudou es importante que te presentes un….

―ya se―lo interrumpí― ¿Por qué no vamos por Sakuma?

Entramos a la escuela, curioso, nadie nos pregunto nada en la entrada, él y yo teníamos casi las mismas asignaturas así que fue fácil encontrarlo

― ¿Por qué tan solo? ―pregunté asustándolo mientras leía un anuncio en el mural principal

―FUDOU―gritó―casi me matas de un susto, ¿Estás loco?

―no seas exagerada―me reí

― ¿Exagerada?, eres un imbécil―se quejó― ¿Qué haces aquí?, espera… ¿Kidou? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―vamos al parque de diversiones así que pasamos a raptarte―le respondí mientras abrazaba a Kidou

―ustedes dos están locos, estoy en clases, no puedo salir

―claro que puedes, no hay nadie en la puerta, ¿Qué no nos ves?, acabamos de pasar por ahí

Se lo pensó por un rato, parece que no le convencía bastante la idea

―de acuerdo, iré con ustedes―dijo por fin―pero Fudou el profesor me pregunto si me habías dicho algo acerca de lo que platicaron la otra vez

― ¿Qué platicaron la otra vez? ―preguntó rápidamente Yuuto

―no, nada importante―les sonreí

―pues para no ser nada importante se le ve impaciente por una respuesta qui….

―deberás que no es nada―interrumpí―pero bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

Aun era temprano, caminamos hasta la salida en donde como le dije no había nadie, nos esperaba un divertido día en el parque de diversiones.

Cuando me pongo a pensar bien aquella pregunta la respuesta no cambia, aquella mañana cuando abrí los ojos y lo mire a mi lado supe que quería hacerlo siempre, estar con él me llenaba del todo y no pensaba perderlo, quería estar con él para siempre.


	7. Tiempo completo

_**Capitulo 7: Tiempo completo**_

Aquel día era miércoles…o jueves tal vez, no recuerdo exactamente, la noche pasaba como cualquiera, una noche más trabajando.

Flash Back

―sabes Fudou―dijo aquel sujeto―lo que pasa es que tu profesor nos ha enviado tus calificaciones y algunos de tus trabajos, los revisamos y creemos tienes futuro así que vinimos a ofrecerte un lugar en nuestra universidad ¿Te gustaría la idea?

―por supuesto que me gustaría―dije aunque sin mucho interés

―tenemos entendido que tienes beca completa aquí lamentablemente nosotros no podemos ofrecértela

―La verdad me gustaría pero yo no podría pagar la carrera, necesitaría trabajar y mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo así que no creo poder aceptar esa oferta

―piénsalo bien Akio, es tu futuro de lo que estamos hablando

―piénsatelo―interrumpió mi profesor―puedes decirme el viernes tu respuesta ¿Está bien?

Fin del Flash Back

La educación es lo más importante estoy de acuerdo pero mi situación era algo complicada, por una u otra cosa las cosas no pudieron ser, si, la mayoría mi culpa.

―vaya ya hasta te vienen a recoger y toda la cosa―me decía divertido mi compañero de trabajo sacándome de todo pensamiento―que lindo, ¿No crees?

― ¿De qué hablas? ―pregunté aun sin comprender lo que decía

―mira quien está allá, tu lindo novio, ¿Le pediste que viniera o fue una sorpresa? ―se me quedo viendo por un rato―oh por dios―se emocionó―que lindo, espera, iré a platicar con él mientras terminas de eso

―NO, espera Kaito, no hagas…

―Hola, Kidou ¿Verdad? ―saludó con una sonrisa y dándole la mano― ¿Me recuerdas?, soy Kaito amigo de tu novio, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, ¿viniste a recogerlo?, sabes, no creo que el valga la pena para que hagas eso, tú eres guapo deberías buscarte alguien mejor

―no me ayudes Kaito―grité desde el otro lado

―no, no, no, ya enserio es raro verte por aquí ¿Qué haces?

―no tenía nada que hacer así que vine a ver a Fudou, ya casi termina su turno así que…

―TE LO DIJE―gritó otra vez―a si, ¿Qué me decías?

―nada olvídalo―respondió Kidou sorprendido por lo mal que estaba el tipo

―no ya enserio, lo lamento pero sí, siempre soy así de hiperactivo―escuché que le dijo después de cambiarme de ropa, mi turno había terminado y era tarde, seguro iríamos a casa

― ¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? ―pregunté acercándome a ellos

―de nada―respondieron riéndose un poco

―en verdad ustedes hacen una muy bonita pareja―nos dijo antes de darnos la vuelta para irnos haciendo sonreír un poquito a Yuuto

Tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara a mi casa, subimos por el elevador y entramos, estaba hecho un desastre lo acepto pero es que si me hubiera dicho que iría por mi habría limpiado o algo así.

―una escombradita a la casa seguro que no le vendría mal―me dijo al entrar y encender la luz

―los quehaceres diarios no son lo mío―le sonreí mientras lo abrazaba― ¿Seguro que está bien que estés aquí?, ¿Tu padre te dio permiso?

―otra vez está de viaje y no quise quedarme solo en casa

―ósea que fue por eso―bajé la cabeza―creí que te había nacido hacer algo lindo por mi―agregué en tono divertido―pero ya veo que no te importo

Si había algo que me encantaba era hacerle reír, me gustaba verlo sonreí, no sé porque pero fuera de mi actitud, fuera de todo lo que yo podía hacer o decir sin importar en donde estuviéramos dejaba de lado aquella actitud seria y sin algún tipo de complejo las palabras salían tan solo para poder ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, eso me hacía muy feliz.

― ¿Mañana tienes clases? ―pregunté tirándome en la cama

―desde las 10―me respondió mirándome aun de pie frente a la cama― ¿Por qué?

―no, nada más curiosidad―dije jalándolo hacia mí

Lo tomé de la chamarra haciendo que cayera en la cama a un lado mío, me incorpore un poco para poder besarlo, sus manos rodearon mi cuello y me acomode encima suyo poniendo mis manos en su pecho y lentamente bajando, metiendo mi mano por debajo de su ropa acariciando lentamente su abdomen, sus brazos se apartaron de mi mientras que aquel beso comenzó a romperse, él intentaba empujarme aunque no con mucha fuerza, parecía estar…asustado.

― ¿Estás bien? ―dije mientras me separaba al ver su disgusto por lo que había hecho

―no, n-no quiero hacer esto―dijo levantándose de golpe

―tranquilo―lo abracé por la cintura para que no se levantara―no hare nada Kidou pero no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo ¿Si?

Sabía que él tenía un problema pero aquel momento no era el indicado para hablar, se recostó en mi pecho aún exaltado, le abracé y le tapé con las sabanas, no quería verlo así pero el decir algo seguro que no traería nada bueno.

Temprano, después de desayunar, lo llevé a la escuela misma que había terminado para mi hace casi 3 meses y aun no encontraba que hacer en mi tiempo libre, el estudiar algo era una opción muy poco viable por el poco tiempo que tenía en la mañana después de casi no dormir bien todas las noches.

― ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? ―preguntó alguien tras de mí―pensé que ya no ibas a la escuela

―vine a dejar a un amigo señor―respondí dándome la vuelta

Aquella persona dueña de aquel lugar en donde trabajaba pocas veces se dejaba ver, recuerdo que eran contadas con una mano las veces que lo había visto incluyendo el día en que me contrato.

―ya veo―sonrió― ¿Por qué no me acompañas al negocio?, claro si no tienes algo más que hacer

―para nada señor, me encantaría acompañarlo

Sí, yo le tenía mucho respeto, primero por confiar en mí y contratarme, no sé que hubiera sido de mi sin un trabajo para poder sobrevivir lejos de casa, también confió en mí cuando intente subir de puesto y le demostré que yo podía, él se había convertido en alguien importante en lo que era en ese momento y por mas mal que me llevara con su hijo nunca me reclamo nada es más alababa mi desempeño.

―sabes Fudou―me dijo después de haber llegado y abierto el lugar―cuando llegaste a este lugar vi algo en ti, este ambiente no es para cualquiera pero al parecer tú te adaptaste bien

―gracias señor―respondí bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento

― ¿Cuántas horas trabajas al día Fudou? ―preguntó abriendo la puerta de su oficina

―mi horario es de las 8 hasta la 1 de la mañana señor

―ganas muy bien por lo que yo sé―se quedó callado por un momento― ¿Qué te parecería otro horario?

―no lo entiendo señor, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

―Ahora que no vas a la escuela me gustaría que tomaras el turno completo, entrarías a las 7 de la tarde y saldrías a las 5, ganarías sin ningún problema casi lo doble de lo que ganas ahora ¿Qué dices?

Es difícil tomar una buena decisión cuando existe dinero de por medio y más cuando uno es tan joven.

―claro que sí señor―respondí y salí de aquel lugar, no sabía si había hecho bien pero ya estaba hecho


	8. ¿Conocer a tu padre?

_**Capitulo 8: ¿Conocer a tu padre?**_

Supongo que en toda relación seria llega este momento pero… ¿Por qué en mi caso tiene que ser tan pronto?, la propuesta me tomaba por sorpresa.

― ¿No crees que sea muy pronto para conocerlo? ―preguntaba después de casi ahogarme con el café que me estaba tomando, mantenerme despierto me estaba costando trabajo aunque a él le causaba gracia verme delirar por cosas tan insignificantes.

―Fudou llevamos un poco más de un año, si este no es el momento dime cuando―se sentó en la silla frente a mí para poder mirarme a los ojos―mi padre está preguntando mucho por ti últimamente y le prometí que te convencería de llevarte a cenar

―y tu ¿Por qué andas prometiendo ese tipo de cosas? ―me quejé dejando en café en la mesa―lo haría pero no tengo tiempo, soy una persona ocupada, tú sabes, entre el trabajo y… el trabajo no puedo ir a cenar

―podemos cenar el domingo entonces―dijo rápidamente antes de que sonriera triunfante, debí imaginarlo pero a pesar de salir por tanto tiempo aun no lo conocía del todo, cosa que me encantaba, descubrir cada día algo nuevo era lo que me emocionaba de estar con él.

―pensaste en todo antes de decirme ¿Verdad?-pregunte intentando mirar a otro lado, no me gustaba hablar de frente con él, tenía un "no sé qué, que que se yo" que siempre me hacia caer.

―por supuesto―respondió sonriendo―tratándose de ti primero hay que tener todas las respuestas a las posibles preguntas o excusas, entonces ¿Vendrás a cenar?

Tenía que resistir, debía hacerlo pero soy débil cuando se trata de él, apenas una miradita de reojo y ya estaba rendido a sus pies, vaya que ese chico tenía algo raro, tenía que cuidarme de él, tenia poderes sobrenaturales o algo así, ¿Cómo una persona podía hacerme cambiar de opinión en un momento?

―está bien―me resigné, con esos ojos no me quedaba otra opción―dile a tu padre que iré a cenar el domingo, pero seguro que te arrepentirás mucho de esto

Él tan solo sonrió, una vez más me había ganado, tendría que mejorar un poco en este tipo de asuntos pero aquella vez estaba decidido, conocer a su padre, vaya que no me lo había pensando, no es que nunca pensara para largo con Kidou pero de verdad que el conocer a aquel hombre de negocios que casi siempre estaba de viaje, ¿Cómo llegar?, ¿Cómo presentarme?, vaya lio en el que me metí.

―Hola Fudou, ¿Cómo estás? ―escuché de la persona que apenas entraba a la habitación pero no respondí

―No creo que te conteste―respondió por mi Kidou dándole unos libros dios sabe de qué―entró en crisis porque le dije que el domingo cenara en mi casa para conocer a mi padre

― ¿Tu padre? ―él se rio―eres hombre muerto Fudou―dijo después de sentarse no muy lejos de mi

―Sakuma por favor, no lo asustes, ¿Qué no ves como esta ya?

―no lo estoy espantando, tan solo digo, tu papá es alguien especial, a pesar de ser unos niños cuando tú y yo nos hicimos amigos me costó trabajo caerle bien, recuerdo que cuando llegaba a tu casa para jugar con las bicicletas se me quedaba viendo y me hacía preguntas raras―sonrió―no recuerdo muy bien que preguntas por que apenas si era un dulce niño pero sí recuerdo que me daba miedo

― ¿Estás hablando enserio? ―pregunté como de golpe por lo que acaba de escuchar, como si no tuviera muchas cosas en la cabeza todavía lo que dijo me había causado casi un infarto.

―si es enserio―respondí levantándose un poco para acomodarse, tenía como 5 años pero conforme paso el tiempo y entramos a la secundaria me tuvo por fin la confianza

― ¿Hasta la secundaria? ―grité sin más― ¿Tanto tiempo te llevo ganar su confianza?

―y eso que tan solo era su amigo―dijo divertido―pero seguro que irá bien a ti

―déjalo ya Sakuma―interrumpió el de lentes―no es cierto Fudou, no le creas, mi padre siempre se llevo muy bien con Sakuma, nos trataba igual a los dos

―teníamos 5 años Kidou ¿Cómo querías que nos tratara?

―cállate Sakuma―dijo con una mirada fulminante―no te preocupes, le caerás bien Fudou, anda mejor ya vete a trabajar para que dejes de estar tan asustado, necesitas distraerte.

Distraerme, si claro, los dos días siguientes no pegue ni tan siquiera los ojos de pensar en todas las posibilidades posibles, si eso, si le caía bien, si no lo hacía, cosas estúpidas que podía decir, hasta como comer decentemente en la mesa repasé mil veces en mi cabeza, estaba asustado, muy asustado y por fin llego el domingo, eran las 7 de la noche cuando salí de mi departamento, me vestí lo mejor que pude e intentaba que no me sudaran las manos, caminé lo más lento que pude claro cuidando bien la hora, lo que menos quería era que se me hiciera tarde, eran casi las 8 cuando con miedo toqué el timbre de aquella casa que conocía cuando el dueño no estaba, estaba muy nervioso, tan solo dos veces en toda mi vida he estado tan nervioso y esta era una de esas veces.

―Hola―me recibió atentamente Kidou en la entrada―vamos pasa, no seas tímido

Tímido, de todo lo que podía decir en ese momento de mí se le ocurrió decir esa palabra, ESTABA MURIENDOME DE LOS NERVIOS pero no era tímido

―Buenas noches―saludé respetuosamente al señor sentado ya en la mesa

¿Se te hizo tarde? ―preguntó serio―sabes niño si hay algo que no me gusta es esperar a la gente, ¿No piensas disculparte o algo así?

―a mí tampoco me gusta―respondí por alguna estúpida razón―por eso siempre llego antes, como ahora, me dijeron a las 8 y según mi reloj faltan más de 10 minutos

― ¿Cómo sabes eso si no has mirado tu reloj? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos

―no necesito mirarlo para saberlo―respondí con el mismo tono de siempre―se cuanto tiempo hice de mi casa hasta aquí, sé a qué hora salí así que no hay necesidad

―dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó aquel tipo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia mí

―Fudou Akio, señor, un gusto en conocerlo―me presenté con el debido respeto

―Bien Fudou, tengo un recuerdo vago de ti, pensé que no hablabas mucho pero al parecer eres bastante seguro de ti mismo, sin importar que yo sea su padre―dijo señalando a Kidou que tan solo miraba la escena rogando a dios no pasara algo malo―me respondiste como a cualquiera, sabias que tenias razón y no te limitaste en decirlo, no ofreciste una disculpa por qué no tenias porque, me agradas

¿Lo había hecho bien?, ¿Había pasado la primera prueba?, por dentro estaba más que muerto del miedo pero por fuera al parecer estaba seguro de mi mismo, no lo sé, quizá así fue pero de verdad que no quisiera averiguarlo por completo, seguro que estaba más que rojo en aquel momento.

―dime Fudou, ¿Qué estudias? ―preguntó ya avanzada la cena― ¿Estudias en la misma universidad que Kidou?

―en realidad―me pase la comida como pude―ya no estoy estudiando pero tengo un buen trabajo

― ¿Por qué no?, ¿En que trabajas? ―dijo curioso

―soy Barman en un antro

― ¿A eso le llamas un buen trabajo? ―preguntó casi a gritos después de un silencio MUY incomodo.

―pues…me pagan bien―respondí alejando un poco el plato puesto que ya había terminado

―la cosa no es que te paguen bien niño, el problema es trabajar en ese ambiente

―no puedo darme lujos de trabajar en un buen lugar teniendo tan poco estudio señor, tampoco puedo estudiar porque para ello necesito dinero y si no trabajo entonces ¿Cómo piensa que voy a hacerlo?, yo vivo solo, tengo que pagar la renta y todos los gastos de la casa, si dejo de trabajar para poder estudiar me quedo en la calle, es difícil para mí seguir el ritmo pero no puedo hacer nada

―claro que se puede niño, todo se puede, pero no te preocupes que yo me encargare de eso―me dijo después de un rato

La cena terminó bien después de todo, escuchó un poco de mi vida y de cómo había sido mi situación en la escuela, como conocí a Kidou y después de un regaño hacia él siguió preguntando cosas sobre mí, una cosa llevo a la otra y de repente todos reíamos como si fuéramos una familia, fue raro, nunca en mi vida había estado en un cena con toda mi familia, mi situación era llegabas y si aun había comida comías y si no pues más suerte para la próxima, no recuerdo si alguna una plática mientras estábamos todos en la casa fuera de gritos sucedió alguna vez pero para mí aquel sentimiento era algo nuevo.

―Bien Fudou―sonrió―me has caído bien, es raro, casi nadie lo hace

― ¿y Sakuma? ―me atreví a interrumpirlo para preguntar ya que estábamos en confianza

―ese tipo está loco, me cae bien pero está loco―respondió haciéndonos reír―Kidou es algo difícil, aun si no me cayeras bien se negaría rotundamente a dejar de verte, así que me alegra que este contigo y no con cualquiera de los tipos que lo acosan

¿Acosan?, tendría que estar más alerta de ahora en adelante, nadie se acercaría a él eso se los aseguro

―bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, espero seguir viéndote y te advierto que si le haces algo malo a Kidou te arrepentirás toda tu vida―concluyó para darse la vuelta y dejarnos solos en la entrada de la puerta

―te dije que todo estaría bien―me susurró al oído mientras reía un poco

Ciertamente tenía razón desde un principio pero es que yo soy un poco paranoico con ciertas cosas, entre ellas conocer a su padre, mirándolo de lejos te da un miedo pero ya tratándolo un poco te das cuenta de que no es tan malo después de todo, bueno habíamos pasado lo más difícil, nuestra relación había sido aprobada, eso era algo que me emocionaba, estará a su lado me hacía muy feliz y el saber que su padre estaba de acuerdo me quitaba un gran peso de encima.


	9. Una sorpresa

_**Capitulo 9: Una sorpresa**_

No sé si se los dije o no pero en mí vida tan solo dos veces he estado tan nervioso, cuando conocí a su padre fue la temible primera vez y esta, la segunda, era por algo que sería lo más importante en mi vida.

― ¿Te casaras con él? ―preguntó exaltado mi compañero de trabajo―pero… ¿Cómo paso?

―No ha pasado―suspire―se lo pediré esta noche―que mejor manera de pasar el único día que podía salir temprano del trabajo, no había mucho que hacer los martes por la noche.

Después de mucho pensarlo pude reunir el valor para preguntárselo, quería estar junto a él cada día de mi vida así que deje de lado todo aquello en mí que me lo impedía, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

― ¿Y qué?, ¿Como se lo pedirás? ―decía curioso, eran apenas las 7 de la noche, no había mucha gente, tranquilo como para poder ser interrogado hasta el cansancio por aquel tipo

―dijo que vendría a recogerme a las 10:30―me reí―aun no tengo ni idea de cómo pedírselo, supongo que tan solo se lo preguntare

― ¿Así nada mas?, no Fudou, eso no es romántico, debes ser un poco más original

― ¿Romántico?, ¿Desde cuándo esa palabra va conmigo? ―alegué cruzándome de brazos

―nunca es tarde para cambiar―me sonrió, él solía decir muchas cosas como esas, era extraño―quizá una cena o un paseo por la playa

― ¿Estás loco?, ¿En donde carajo crees que hay playa en este lugar?

―bueno yo nada mas daba opciones―dijo haciendo un sonido raro con su boca―con esa actitud no me sorprendería que te dijera que no.

Y ahí estaba lo que me ponía nervioso y me quitaba el sueño o las pocas horas en las cuales dormía.

― ¿Crees que me diga que no? ―vaya inseguridad la mía, me rasque la cabeza, eso era difícil

―el gran Akio Fudou preocupado por pequeñeces, cosas que tan solo pasan una vez en la vida―me dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro―es obvio que te dirá que si, él te ama ¿Apoco no se nota?

Siempre me lo decía pero una cosa era salir y otra muy distinta tener una vida juntos, me preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera pasar por su cabeza, "si", "no", la primera era la respuesta que quería escuchar pero ¿Y si no era así?, ¿Cómo podía verlo después de eso?, siempre he pensado que no soy tan bueno para él, siempre feliz, siempre sonriendo, siempre dándome palabras de apoyo para seguir a delante y yo no había hecho nada por él, tenía mucho miedo.

―oye―me dio un golpecito en la cara―deja de imaginarte cosas y mejor presume el anillo

― ¿Cómo dices? ―pregunté algo confundido

―el anillo que le compraste para pedirle matrimonio―respondió con un tono de "obvio" ante mi pregunta

Había comprado un par de argollas, no es que no quisiera comprarle un anillo o no me alcanzara pero…por favor eso es una estupidez, las argollas significaban que el seria mío y yo de él, no necesitaba darle un anillo con algún diamante como en las películas.

―son muy lindas―dijo después de cerrar la pequeña caja que le había dado―es increíble que diga esto de alguien como tú pero fue un lindo detalle

Esas cosas no eran lo mío, me costaba trabajo expresar lo que sentía y estando tanto tiempo en un ambiente como ese me hacían difícil poder ser siquiera como Kaito.

―Pues mucha suerte galán―me sonrió―recuerda invitarme a la boda

―si acepta ten por seguro que serás mi padrino

Apenas daban las 9 de la noche cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, estaba algo ocupado así que no lo conteste pero parecía importante ya que volvieron a llamar, me limpié las manos y tome el móvil para mirar quien llamaba, Sakuma.

― ¿Hola? ―respondí con voz fuerte ya que por la música no se escuchaba muy bien―Sakuma no deberías molestarme en mi trabajo, más vale que sea importante

―algo pasó―se escuchó de él con un pequeño temblor en la voz

― ¿Todo está bien?, ¿Qué pasó? ―pregunté rápido, Sakuma no era de aquellas personas que les gusta bromear así que me asusto bastante el que estuviera diciendo eso

―Kidou me dijo que no te dijera

¿Kidou?, ¿Le había pasado algo malo?, había mucho ruido y me estaba desesperando el no poder escuchar bien, tenía que saber que había pasado y esa maldita canción no se acababa

―al parecer se sintió mal desde la escuela, regresó a su casa pero su padre le hablo por teléfono, llego a la compañía y según la secretaria tan solo se desmayo casi al entrar a la oficina

― ¿Y está bien? ―pregunté desesperado― ¿Ya les dijeron que tiene?

―primero dijeron que estaba bien pero decidieron hacer unos estudios y el doctor aun no nos da los resultados, no sabemos nada pero Kidou ya esta consiente y está bien

― ¿En qué hospital están? ―no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, ¿Qué tal si era algo grave?

Un hospital privado no muy lejos de la empresa de su padre en la zona más laboral de toda la ciudad, sabia donde estaba, colgué el teléfono y fui corriendo por mis cosas, debía llegar pronto, quería saber cómo estaba y verlo con mis propios ojos.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? ―preguntaba recargado en la puerta el hijo del dueño

―tengo una emergencia, alguien está en el hospital y tengo que ir a verlo

― ¿Tan solo por eso te vas? ―se burló―aun no termina tu turno así que no te irás

― ¿Qué no oíste? ―me quedé parado frente a él ya que me tapaba la salida―es una emergencia, si no fuera así no me iría, ¿Piensas que estoy jugando?, apártate del camino

―a mi no me importa si alguien está en el hospital muriéndose y su última voluntad es verte a ti, no te vas de este lugar hasta que no termine tu turno ¿Entendiste?

―no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, mi turno termina en una hora y media, Kaito me cubrirá así que…

― ¿No entiendes?, mi papá no está así que yo estoy a cargo, a mi no me importa lo que tu digas, yo mando y tu obedeces, no te irás y si lo intentas te largas a la calle

― ¿Eso es una amenaza? ―me reí para después empujarlo, ya no estaba para juegos, estaba perdiendo tiempo―lo que tú me digas no me importa

―si cruzas esa puerta me encargare de que jamás entres a este lugar

―haz lo que quieras, me voy―dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi

Tomé el primer taxi que vi, estaba enojado pero más que nada preocupado, la llamada de Sakuma me había dejado así, ¿Qué le habría pasado a Kidou?, no me importaba lo que había dicho mi "Jefe", estar a su lado me importaba más que un estúpido empleo, ya me las arreglaría más tarde ahora lo deberás importante era él.


	10. Una mala noticia

_**Capitulo 10: Una mala noticia**_

Si existe algo que quisiera cambiar del pasado, tan solo una pequeña cosa, sin duda hubiera sido esa, como me arrepiento de no haberte apoyado desde el principio.

Salí del taxi y corrí hacia la entrada, pasé por recepción y agitado pregunté en donde se encontraba.

―habitación 212 joven―respondió aquella enfermera con una sonrisa que me hizo calmarme un poco, estaba bastante exaltado a pesar de que Sakuma me había dicho que estaba bien

Llegué a la habitación después de unos minutos en los que debo decir que me perdí ya que me dijeron el número pero no la dirección, toque la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta la abrí lentamente.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―pregunté un poco bajo al ver a su padre un tanto serio

―pasa hijo―me respondió amablemente caminando hacia a mi―iré a hablar con el doctor, esperen aquí

―de acuerdo―habló Kidou quien se encontraba acostado en aquella cama, no me gustaba verlo así

― ¿Estás bien? ―me acerqué despacio con algo de duda

―estoy bien pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Quién te dijo que estaba en el hospital?

―Sakuma me habló por teléfono―me hinque a un lado de la cama―por eso vine

―ándale, delátame Fudou, yo que trato de ser buen amigo y me mandas al barranco―suspiró―pero bueno eso me pasa por intentar ser bueno contigo

―lo siento pero ya sabes que yo no sé mentir, está en mis genes―dije de broma

―no tenias porque molestarte―me tomó de la mano―por eso no te llamé, no quería interrumpir tu trabajo a parte no es algo grave

―no importa si no es algo grave, me preocupas, el trabajo no importa lo que importa eres tu

―ah que lindo―interrumpió el de pelo largo que tan solo nos miraba como señora de 40 viendo la novela de las 10―ustedes dos son tan lindos

―metido―hablé por el bajito ante la risita del de rastas

Los tres mirábamos por la ventana a su padre hablar un poco alterado con el doctor

―seguro que no es nada malo―le dije al oído mientras le daba un tímido abrazo, él me tomo fuerte la mano mientras me sonreía

Aquel tipo entro de lo más rápido a la habitación azotando la puerta, Sakuma se asunto un poco y la mirada de Kidou dejaba ver que él también, corrió hacia a mí y me arrojo contra el piso para comenzar a golpearme lo más fuerte que pudo.

―acabas de arruinarle la vida a mi hijo eres un hijo de…―intenté quitármelo de encima pero no pude, Kidou y Sakuma tuvieron que ayudarme.

Mi nariz sangraba y me dolía el costado, salí de la habitación y busqué desesperadamente al médico de antes, ¿Por qué el padre de mi novio había entrado directo a golpearme?

―oiga espere―lo detuve antes de entrar al elevador―necesito que me diga que tiene

― ¿Qué tiene que? ―preguntó extrañado esperando un momento y dejando que el elevador se fuera

―el paciente de la habitación 212, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Por qué si padre esta tan alterado?

― ¿Eres algún familiar del paciente? ―habló revisando el expediente que llevaba en las manos

―soy su novio―respondí serio y mirándole a los ojos― ¿Qué tiene?

― ¿Su novio? ―se quedó pensativo por un momento― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Fudou Akio, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Todo está bien? ―pregunté pero mis preguntas no eran contestadas

―mira chico…tu novio se desmayo, lo revisamos pero no encontramos nada aun así decidimos hacerle unos estudios para estar seguros, tomamos una muestra de sangre y realizamos una prueba―tomó aire―acaban de entregarme los resultados y―me enseño la hoja que llevaba―salió positivo, es mejor que tú también te hagas un prueba, puedes ir con la enfermera que está ahí y solicitar que…

―no, espere―agaché la cabeza para respirar un poco―esto no puede ser, ¿Esta seguro doctor?, debe ser un error, eso no puede ser, él…no

―lo siento, no hay falla―hazme caso y por favor acude con la enfermera ¿Está bien?

El doctor se aparto de aquel lugar, yo no podía hacer nada, ni palabra alguna me salía, camine despacio hacia donde estaba aquella enfermera y le pedí que me hiciera la prueba, no podía hacer nada más.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Sakuma recargado en la puerta mientras yo me volvía a poner la chamarra

―no―respondí sin mucho interés, quería irme, ya no quería estar en ese lugar

―Kidou está preocupado―dijo serio acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado―él quiere hablar contigo

―ahora no puedo―respondí seco―debo irme

―no es su culpa Fudou, él no sabía.

―joven ya puede irse―interrumpió la enfermera quien entraba a aquel lugar―sus resultados estarán mañana en la mañana

―gracias―dije fingiéndole una sonrisa mientras la veía salir luego de haber tomado una carpeta de la cama

―deberías dejar que te revisen―sugirió el de pelo largo―te golpearon fuerte, es mejor que te vean ¿No?

―quiero estar solo ¿Está bien? ―le respondí subiendo el tono de voz

― ¿Estás seguro?, su padre acaba de decirle, me pidió que saliera, que lo dejara solo, ¿Quieres dejarlo solo tú también? ―preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Si tuviera una oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo y cambiar algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, tener esa oportunidad entre mis manos yo…no la tomaría, esa fue mi decisión y estoy bien con eso.


	11. El comienzo del camino

_**Capitulo 11: El comienzo del camino**_

Asustado, triste, enojado, quizá todo eso fue lo que no me dejo dormir, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, no podía estar en paz, no me di cuenta en qué momento la luz del sol entro por la ventana, no quería levantarme, me sentía mal, aun me dolía el costado y el evidente golpe en mi rostro era pintado de morado, no tenía hambre pero aun así me pare a comer algo, no quería estar mal, debía trabajar o sin dinero me correrían de aquel lugar.

Las 5 de la tarde marcaba el reloj del despertador, tome mi chamarra y después de ponérmela salí con rumbo al hospital, aquella enfermera me dijo que en la mañana pero es igual si los recojo después ¿No?

―Muchas gracias―dije con voz baja mientras tomaba aquel sobre blanco con un logo azul.

Tomé el ascensor hasta la azotea de aquel hospital, había varios pacientes ahí supervisados por enfermeros vestidos de color azul, me senté en una banca y con calma abrí aquel sobre, "Negativo", "No me sorprende", yo jamás había estado con él pero aun así me sometí a aquella prueba, suspiré, me sentía…como un idiota, el enojarme así sin siquiera escuchar algo mas, "Sakuma dijo que no era su culpa, quizá sea cierto", pensé mientras miraba aquel cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse, ¿Por qué me había enojado?, pensaba que él no salía tan solo conmigo, estupidez ¿No?

― ¿Qué dice la prueba? ―preguntó alguien sentándose a un lado de mí

―negativo―respondí sin más al reconocer a aquella persona ― ¿Qué haces aquí Sakuma?

―odio los hospitales, necesitaba aire―sonrió―Kidou saldrá en una hora

Yo no dije nada

―su padre insistió en que se quedara aquí ya que tenia cosas que hacer, "saldrás mañana Kidou y si no quieres hacerme caso pondré guardias en la puerta", su padre sí que es algo sobreprotector―me dijo mientras miraba el piso―no tuvo más remedio que quedarse a dormir aquí, ha preguntado toda la mañana por ti, está preocupado

―lo siento―fue lo único que salió de mi boca ante aquel comentario―yo…

―estabas en tu derecho de sentirte así pero ¿No pudiste si quiera escucharlo?, se sintió muy mal cuando le dije que te habías ido

― ¿Y cómo crees que me sentía yo? ―lo miré a los ojos―no fue fácil escuchar eso

―yo lo sé, no fue fácil para nadie, su padre te echó la culpa cuando tú no tenias nada que ver, necesitas hablar con él, necesitas saber que fue lo que paso

―no puedo Sakuma―mi voz se escucho un poco cortada―esto que paso cambia todo lo que yo tenía pensado, yo no…yo no quiero…

―la mayoría en tu lugar haría lo mismo, suele pasar aunque aun me es increíble ver que tú lo harás

―yo lo quiero mucho―me toqué la cabeza con las manos―yo no sé qué hacer…

En mis ojos ya se notaban algunas lágrimas a punto de salir, metí mi mano dentro de mi chamarra sacando aquella cajita color negro de mi bolsillo, la abrí y mire aquellas argollas que había comprado.

―yo le iba a pedir matrimonio ayer en nuestra cita, puede sonar tonto pero le compre esto―dije dándosela al de pelo largo―quería que todo fuera lindo, no como en las telenovelas pero si lindo, quería estar a su lado todos los días, quería mirarle cada mañana y saber que esa había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado, él es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida y al saber esto…me dio miedo.

― ¿Miedo? ―preguntó extrañado mientras veía de cerca uno de los anillos

―miedo a que piense mal, miedo a no ser lo que esperaba, miedo a no poder darle lo que se merece, miedo a no saber cómo actuar ante esto

―vaya que Kidou tenía razón―suspiró―de verdad que si eres un cobarde, decídete Fudou ¿Lo amas? Porque si es así no se qué estás haciendo aquí, ve y pídeselo, vaya que eres tonto

La actitud de Sakuma me sorprendió bastante, normalmente él y yo tan solo hablábamos cosas de broma, siempre le hacía burla o él a mí, nos gustaba molestar es eso tan solo, jamás pensé que él estaría a mi lado en un momento tan crítico como ese.

―siempre pensé que no era lo suficiente para él, yo no soy la clase de chico que escribe "Te amo" en el cielo con el dedo en una noche estrellada, yo no puedo ser aquel que le de detalles todo el tiempo, el que lo haga sentir bien cuando este triste, suelo ser frio, suelo no saber cómo actuar en situaciones en las que los sentimientos están más que enredados, yo no sabría qué hacer, que decirle para que se sintiera bien, seguro que lo trataría distinto y sé que eso no le gustaría, temo no ser lo mejor para él.

― ¿Necesitas serlo para estar junto a él?, él tampoco sabe qué hacer, estoy seguro que esta igual de asustado que tú con todo esto, estoy seguro de que piensa lo mismo que tú ahora, que no es suficiente para ti, que todo esto complicara las cosas para mal y todo terminara

― ¿Tú crees eso? ―pregunté tratando de calmar mis lágrimas

―después de aquella noche en el bar―sonrió―eso se escuchó muy romántico ¿No?, después de aquella noche él no paraba de hablar de ti, me preguntaba muchas cosas, como si tenias novia y que te gustaba, le gustaste mucho y eso se podía notar, no me preguntes porque ya que no tengo la menor idea, es un total enigma, todo el día con esa cara de tonto le delataba, cuando por fin comenzaron a salir no lo parabas, ¿Te imaginas todas las cosas buenas que decía de ti?, primero pensé que se había equivocado de persona pero supongo que el amor es ciego―le di un golpecito en el brazo―de acuerdo tranquilo, la verdad es que siempre sonreía, normalmente Kidou es muy serio pero todo eso cambio cuando te conoció, eres muy importante para él, esto es difícil, no puedo decir que lo se pero me lo imagino, si tú lo quieres y él a ti ¿No crees que vale la pena intentarlo?

― ¿Tú crees? ―pregunté nervioso― ¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo después de que lo dejé solo?

―él se siente mal, piensa que es su culpa, te quiere y yo creo que eso responde tu pregunta―respondió sonriéndome mientras me regresaba aquella pequeña cajita para guardarla en mi bolsillo nuevamente

Me levanté de aquella banca dejándolo en aquel lugar, bajé por el ascensor, mi corazón latía rápido, me quede parado afuera de aquella habitación, me limpie los ojos con mi chamarra y lentamente abrí la puerta, él estaba volteado revisando unos papeles color blanco en un sobre igual al mío

―tardaste mucho Sakuma, ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó sin darse la vuelta aun

―tuvo que irse―respondí despacio mientras cerraba la puerta y daba unos pasos hacia él

―F-Fudou―tartamudeo al reconocer mi voz y darse la vuelta

―Bien Kidou aquí tienes las medicinas que debes tomar―dijo interrumpiendo el doctor mientras entraba a aquella habitación―Fudou ¿Cierto?, bueno escuchen bien, tienes aquí los horarios de las medicinas, DEBES TOMARLO EXACTAMENTE A ESAS HORAS, no después y no antes, por favor, el tratamiento es efectivo si lo haces como está indicado ¿De acuerdo?

―si doctor―habló serio Kidou quien miraba aquellas cajas de medicamento en sus manos

―bien pues si no tienes preguntas pueden irse, si te sientes mal o algo pasa por favor ven de inmediato

Aquel sujeto de bata salió dejándonos nuevamente y ante un silencio que mataba.

― ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? ―me animé a decir después de unos minutos y él tan solo asintió

Todo un camino en silencio, ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir algo, era odioso pero a mí tampoco me llegaba el valor para decirlo, llegamos a su casa, vacía como muchas veces, caminamos aun en silencio hacia su habitación, se sentó en la cama y yo igual aunque muy separado de su lado.

―toma―dije bajito mientras le pasaba la bolsa que le había dado el doctor―las medicinas que debes tomar

Nuevamente el silencio inundo la habitación, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, ¿Como decirle todo lo que tenía en la cabeza?, ¿Cómo disculparme por lo que había hecho? yo…estaba asustado, otra vez.

―yo…―habló despacio mirando sus manos que no paraban de moverse por los nervios―hace precisamente 3 años, cuando estudiaba en el Instituto imperial junto con Sakuma, yo…mis notas siempre fueron buenas, era uno de los mejores estudiantes pero teníamos un profesor, el profesor de historia, Kageyama Reiji, considerado uno de los más exigentes de todo el instituto―se quedó callado por un buen tiempo, no quería presionarlo, parecía dudar mucho lo que iba a decir, le costaba mucho trabajo―su clase era de las más difíciles, nadie lograba conseguir una nota perfecta…tan solo yo, todos rumoraban que lo había sobornado o tenía algo que ver con él, Sakuma siempre me decía que los ignorara, que ya se les pasaría, que estaban celosos así que eso era lo que hacía, nunca preste atención a esos comentarios, tenia 14 y aunque no lo pareciera me molestaban a pesar de ignorarlos, fue en uno de esos días en los que la última clase era precisamente la suya, al escuchar el timbre todos salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, tome mis cosas y estaba dispuesto a salir cuando su voz me detuvo "Señor Kidou necesito hablar con usted", Sakuma me miró un poco, le dije que se fuera sin mí, él asintió y luego salió dejándonos solos, "Le entrego su proyecto", me dijo dándome aquel libro engargolado color rojo, mi calificación era un 9.

Mis manos temblaban, ¿Por qué me contaba algo como eso?, no espera…no

―lo revisé y después de darle las gracias lo guardé en mi mochila, tener esa calificación no me molestaba, "eres uno de mis mejores estudiantes si no es que el mejor, debe ser complicado para ti mantener esas notas en todas las asignaturas que tomas, sabes podrías mantener tus notas en esta clase sin esforzarte tanto", los pasillos estaban completamente vacios, nadie se quedaba más tiempo en aquel lugar y menos en viernes, "se amable conmigo y no tendrás que preocuparte más"―tosió un poco―sus palabras me asustaron y decidí irme pero él me lo impidió y cerro bien la puerta, me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara, le dije que no, intenté zafarme pero mis intentos fueron inútiles, me arrojó contra el escritorio y lo demás…supongo que te lo imaginas―comenzó a llorar―me amenazó, me daba asco cada vez que lo miraba por los pasillos de la escuela así que unos días después le dije todo a mi papá, todo el mundo lo supo, al tipo se lo llevaron a prisión, todos hablaban, me apuntaban con el dedo cada vez que me veían pasar, estaba arto y mi padre decidió mandarme a estudiar al extranjero, jamás volví a hablar de esto con nadie, jamás me imagine las consecuencias de aquel suceso, cuando mi papá me dijo lo que tenia y porque te había golpeado yo…me sentí impotente, yo jamás he estado con nadie, nunca he estado contigo, jamás, tan solo con él y a la fuerza, mi padre se sintió algo culpable por lo que había hecho, te quería buscar pero Sakuma nos dijo que te habías ido, lo siento mucho

― ¿Por qué te disculpas? ―pregunté mirándolo de reojo

―por meterte en todo esto, yo no lo sabía, de haber sido así jamás hubiera salido contigo, estás en tu derecho de irte, sé que esto es difícil y no voy a obligarte a hacer nada―agachó la cabeza

―jamás podrás obligarme a hacer nada―me acerqué y lo abracé―todo lo que hago es porque yo así lo quiero ¿Está bien?

―estoy asustado―habló sin poder calmar sus lágrimas

―no te preocupes yo también lo estoy pero estaremos bien―le besé tiernamente en los labios―estaremos juntos en esto y todo va a salir bien.

El tiempo pasaba lento en aquella habitación oscura, las luces estaban apagadas y la noche había caído ya, ambos acostados en su cama mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

―Kidou―hablé por lo bajito para saber si estaba dormido

― ¿Qué pasa? ―respondió sin darse vuelta al sentir que mis manos se alejaban de él

―yo…iba darte esto ayer―volví a abrazarlo mientras ponía aquella cajita en sus manos―la tienda no acepta devoluciones así que no puedes decirme que no―añadí de broma mientras le daba un simple beso en la oreja― ¿Qué dices?

―que estás loco―respondió volviendo a llorar

― ¿Eso es un sí? ―pregunté mientras me levantaba para quedar sobre él

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? ―me dijo mirándome a los ojos― ¿De verdad quieres pasar toda tu vida conmigo?

―estaba seguro ayer, estoy seguro ahora y estaré seguro toda mi vida

Sentir nuevamente aquellos labios sobre los míos, sentir otra vez sus brazos rodeándome el cuello, sentir aquel calor que tanto me hace falta y que nunca quiero que se acabe, todos tenemos problemas, eso es básico pero en aquel momento entendí que quiero solucionarlos junto a él, no importa que tan mal estaban las cosas yo estaría ahí para apoyarle siempre, ese sería mi trabajo de ahora en adelante, hacerlo feliz para yo ser feliz junto a él.

―Oye―se separo un poco― ¿No tenias que ir a trabajar o algo así?

―no―volví a besarlo―digamos que yo ya no trabajo en ese lugar

― ¿Por qué?, ¿Paso algo? ―preguntaba curioso mientras me miraba a los ojos

―quiero estar contigo cuando me necesites y al parecer a ellos no les importa así que tomé mis prioridades muy enserio―respondí ante su tierna sonrisa

La noche paso lenta, recostados en la cama, abrazados y platicando, tomó mi mano y me puso la argolla ante mi risa por la vergüenza, jamás me imaginé haciendo algo como eso, yo hice lo mismo con la suya y así sin más que un beso para sellar aquella promesa nos quedamos dormidos, desde aquel momento estaríamos juntos para toda la vida


	12. Una nueva vida

_**Capitulo 12: Una nueva vida**_

¿Nervioso?, jamás, ¿Asustado?, si y mucho, el padre de Kidou tiene una de esas miradas que te hacen voltear a otro lado asustado pensando en todo lo que te puede llegar a decir.

―no voy a dejar que un mesero se case con mi hijo, no puedes ofrecerle nada

―yo amo a su hijo―me defendí, no podía aceptar un no por respuesta―hare lo que sea necesario señor, sé que no puedo ofrecerle lo que tiene aquí, sé que no puedo pero puedo garantizarle que jamás le faltara nada, que jamás estará solo porque siempre voy a estar a su lado, le daré todo lo que tengo, él es lo más importante para mí, lo protegeré de todo, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea feliz, para que sea feliz a mi lado

Su padre miró a Kidou como esperando a aquel le dijera algo pero no fue así

―es una decisión muy importante, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo hijo? ―preguntó recibiendo como respuesta un simple "si"―de acuerdo, si quieren casarse por mi está bien

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, íbamos a casarnos de todos modos pero que su padre lo aceptara nos facilito varias cosas, si "no" era su respuesta estaba planeado hacerlo igualmente.

―sabes Fudou, cuando te conocí te dije que me iba a encargar de algo, pensaba ayudarte a conseguir una beca en la universidad o algo así pero viendo esto y que mi hijo se morirá de hambre a tu lado iras a cursos

― ¿Cursos?, señor no estoy entendiendo lo que me quiere decir

―la empresa tiene cursos pagados por la misma para los empleados nuevos, aprender a usar los programas que trabajamos, es como una breve "experiencia" para prepararlos mejor en el área, tú iras al próximo que es el viernes, dura 3 semanas y cuando regreses comenzaras a trabajar

― ¿Esta dándome trabajo? ―vaya que eso no me lo esperaba―no creo que eso sea una buena idea señor yo no sé nada sobre negocios y no creo tener la preparación académica como para hacer eso

―Kidou me dijo que eras muy inteligente, el primero de tu clase y también que aprendes muy rápido si te lo propones así que no hay peros, quiero que vayas, no dejare que mi hijo este con alguien como tú viviendo en quién sabe dónde y sin saber si tiene o no para comer

― ¿No confía en mi señor? ―pregunté con algo de duda después de lo que acababa de escuchar

―la verdad, no, no confió en ti―Kidou se rio―pero si mi hijo está bien contigo no puedo hacer nada, está decidido, te vas mañana

¿Cómo empezar una "nueva" vida?, fuimos a mi departamento a recoger mis cosas, 3 semanas fuera, podía pagarlas, tenía dinero guardado así que hubiera sido fácil pero Kidou me convenció de que fuera a vivir a su casa, me sentía como si fuera un mantenido o algo así, sería poco tiempo, eso me animaba.

― ¿Qué son todas estas cosas? ―preguntaba mientras me ayudaba a meter mis pertenencias en maletas― ¿Cuántas cosas tienes?

―oye ¿Sabes cuando ganaba este "mesero"?, compre muchas cosas, la verdad no me acuerdo―dije mirando una playera de conejito― ¿Cuándo compré esto?

―no lo sé pero seguro que te veías muy lindo con ella―respondió sonriendo

Me quité la que traía y me la puse, si me veía lindo pero bueno, subimos todo al auto que su padre le había prestado.

― ¿Puedes llevarme antes a un lugar?, necesito hacer algo―él asintió y cambio de dirección

Bajamos del auto y entramos en aquel lugar, aun limpiaban así que fuimos con dirección a la barra, ahí estaba él con unos audífonos a todo volumen, ¿Cómo no podía hartarse de la música después de escucharla todos los días?, un completo enigma.

―OYE KAITO―levanté la voz para que me escuchara pero no funciono así que optamos por mover las manos frente a él para que se diera cuenta

― ¿eh?, ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó quitándose los audífonos―Fudou, ¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías muy preocupado, ¿Por qué no habías venido a trabajar?

―ya no trabajo aquí―respondí mirando a mí alrededor

― ¿QUÉ?, ¿Cómo paso eso?, ¿Qué hiciste?

―cosas que pasan―me limite a responder―por cierto vinimos a darte una noticia que te pondrá muy feliz

― ¿Me han conseguido un novio? ―preguntó de broma haciéndonos reír a ambos

―no precisamente, nos vamos a casar―dijimos ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro

―NO PUEDE SER, felicidades―nos abrazó subiéndose a la barra―te lo dije Fudou ustedes son la pareja perfecta, pero bueno no nos metamos en eso y mejor díganme ¿Cuándo es la boda?

―en un mes―respondió Kidou tomándome del brazo

―increíble, ¿tan pronto?, solo espero que me inviten

―por supuesto―sonreí―es mas quiero que seas mi testigo, claro si quieres

―por supuesto, me encantaría, tengo una bonita firma ¿Saben?

―oye Kaito bájate de ahí―gritó a lo lejos una voz conocida

―pensé que aun no llegaba―dije por lo bajito

―llego con su papá temprano, está enfadado con él por alguna razón―respondió de igual modo

―Fudou, que milagro, estaba por llamarte―se acercaba el dueño del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro―mi hijo me contó lo que paso y me siento tan pero tan apenado, discúlpalo a veces no sabe lo que hace o lo que dice pero anda dime ¿Cómo está tu amigo que estaba en el hospital?

―estoy bien―respondió Kidou aun tomándome del brazo

― ¿Eres tú?, permite ofrecerte una disculpa, al parecer mi hijo no dejaba salir a Fudou a pesar de ser una emergencia―me miró―no hagas caso de lo que te dijo, este es mi negocio y tan solo yo decido quien se va y quien se queda, no te preocupes que tu trabajo está aquí

―gracias señor―respondí mirándolo a los ojos―en verdad le agradezco por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por darme la oportunidad de trabajar en su negocio pero creo que eso es todo, tomare las palabras de su hijo y ya no trabajare aquí otra vez

―no tienes por qué hacer eso ¿Quieres ganar más? Dime cuanto y yo lo pago pero no tienes por qué irte

―lo siento señor―fue lo único que salió de mi boca en ese momento―tenemos que irnos―dije tomando de la mano a Kidou y después de despedirnos de Kaito salimos de aquel lugar

―increíble que te hayan rogado regresar―habló Kidou con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

―ya sabes, soy indispensable, soy un excelente trabajador―dije con un aire de superioridad

―eso dices tú, por cierto, me quede con las ganas de verte jugar con las botellas

― ¿Sigues con eso?, ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? ―le cuestioné

―no lo sé tan solo me gustaría verlo―me miró mientras entrabamos al auto nuevamente

―algún día lo hare no te preocupes―le pasé la mano por los hombros―no pierdas la esperanza

Fuimos al juzgado a hacer una cita, no tardamos mucho en salir de aquel lugar, exactamente un mes era el tiempo que nos habían dado, los papeles estaban en orden tan solo era cuestión de esperar el día, llegamos a su casa en donde amablemente su padre nos recibió, si claro, dejamos las cosas en el cuarto de Kidou mientras preparaba la maleta para hacer el viaje a no sé donde para tomar los cursos, no tenía idea de si eso iba a funcionar, su padre se tomaría la molestia de ayudarme, no me sentía bien con eso pero si todo el mundo usa a sus contactos para subir de puesto ¿Por qué yo no? Además no había sido cosa mía sino del señor.

Dar un paso como ese, casarme con la persona que más amo, adentrarme al mundo de los negocios, dejar atrás muchas cosas, mudarme, todo eso y tan rápido creo que me estaba dando emoción, no miedo, no nervios, emoción era lo que yo sentía, tantas cosas por hacer pero con un destino fijo, darle lo mejor, en ese momento me di cuenta de que poco me importaba yo y lo que ahora se hacía importante era tener una vida con él, esperando ser feliz hasta el final.


	13. Juntos

_**Capitulo 13: Juntos**_

Esperando ansiosos fuera de aquel juzgado, se me notaba nervioso y realmente no sé por qué, Kaito y Sakuma platicaba algo sin mucho sentido haciendo que Kidou se preguntara porque no pasábamos ya a la sala, su padre llego después es un auto color negro junto a un tipo que después supe era su hermano.

Subimos las pequeñas escaleras y pasamos a una mesa en donde nos recogieron los papeles, un discurso en donde nos hablaban de los valores del matrimonio y la importancia de que ambos estuviéramos seguros de hacerlo, casi nos gritaba en la cara que lo pensáramos mejor, sentir las miradas fulminantes de su padre mientras escuchábamos la "platica" me hicieron ponerme nervioso, no dudaba de casarme pero su padre tenía cara de querer matarme si me arrepentía.

―bien antes de firmar necesito saber, ¿Alguno tomara el apellido del otro?

―yo tomare su apellido―respondí luego de escuchar la pregunta

Flash Back

Lo habíamos hablado en línea algunas veces, a mi me parecía una buena idea tomar su apellido pero él no estaba muy convencido con eso.

― ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? ―preguntaba una vez más

―seré tu esposo desde ese día y quiero que todos lo sepan―le escribí después de pensar en una buena respuesta, las palabras no son lo mío

― ¿Kidou Akio?...no suena muy lindo que digamos

―puedes tomar el mío si quieres―le propuse

―es el mismo resultado―puso unas caritas sonriendo―Fudou Yuuto no es como mi nombre soñado

―de acuerdo―si no quería tampoco iba a obligarlo―entonces ¿A quiénes se supone que tengo que conocer?

―a toda mi familia, mi padre quiere que te conozcan y por eso hará algo parecido a una fiesta, una reunión o algo así después de la boda

―ósea que será como mi presentación ante la sociedad ¿No? ―me reí por un rato

―más o menos―envió una cara sonriendo―no te preocupes todo estará bien, mi familia es algo especial pero sabrás manejarlo yo lo sé

―ya me estas poniendo nervioso, si son como tu padre estaré en problemas

―estarás bien, lo prometo

―confiare en ti, me tengo que ir, está por comenzar la "clase", cuídate, de verdad espero verte pronto, estar aquí es muy aburrido

―de acuerdo señor Kidou, cuídese usted también―me respondió a manera de broma―Akio… ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

― ¿Otra vez preguntando lo mismo?, ya te lo dije, quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti y no me importa lo demás, te quiero Yuuto y no quiero que lo dudes mas

―no quiero que te arrepientas el mero día

―jamás lo haría, lo que más quiero en este momento es tenerte a mi lado, quiero estar contigo siempre, ya te dije que no me importa el tener que luchar contra todo pronóstico, tu familia no será problema

―de verdad que eres muy lindo, ¿Aun quieres mi apellido?

―no si tú no quieres dármelo

―claro que quiero, quiero que la gente vea que tú tan solo eres mío

―eso me suena, creo que ya lo he escuchado antes―sonreí― ¿Estás seguro?

―muy seguro, después de todo tú serás el que tendrá que llevar el apellido

―que malo eres pero está bien, acepto, tengo que irme ahora si o van a matarme, solo falta una semana así que no quiero que andes por ahí o Sakuma me dirá todo lo que hiciste―le envié un guiño―me muero de ganas de verte, cuando regrese saldremos solo tú y yo ¿De acuerdo?, cuídate Kidou, te quiero

Fin del Flash Back

―bien entonces por favor señor Kidou firme aquí―le señalo la hoja, él no dudo en firmar ante mi gran sonrisa, estaba feliz no podía negarlo―y ahora usted aquí a un lado―me dijo y dio la pluma, nuevamente la mirada de su padre se fijaba en mí, que miedo pero por Kidou sería capaz de aguantarlo como suegro―y ahora ustedes por favor.

Su padre y su tío firmaron primero seguidos por Sakuma y Kaito, mis testigos, si sobrepasaban la mayoría de edad no había problema así que para mí tampoco.

―NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI PEQUEÑO SE ESTE CASANDO―gritó divertido Kaito mientras firmaba aquella hoja―parece que fue ayer cuando se le caía la comida de la boca, a no esperen eso si fue ayer

Despejar un poquito el silencio de aquella habitación sirvió para que hasta el mismo juez se riera un poco

―bueno pues eso es todo, los declaro legalmente esposos, puedes besar al novio

Un simple roce de labios fue lo que sello nuestro matrimonio, bueno no realmente sino la señora de la mesa 3-C que puso el sellito a las hojas pero saben a lo que me refiero.

― ¿y?, ¿Qué sigue? ―preguntó Kaito con entusiasmo, vaya que ese tipo estaba loco

Llegamos a la casa de el primo de Kidou, increíble el tamaño de la casa, 20 o quizá 30 personas reunidas, llegar a un lugar y no conocer a absolutamente a nadie si que da miedo pero mi amigo que socializa hasta con los arboles parece que no le importo.

― ¿Las encontraste? ―me preguntó Yuuto al entrar en la cocina

―aquí están―respondí poniendo 3 botellas en la mesa― ¿Cuánto licor compro tu padre?

―creo que nada, todo se lo regalaron

―espero que no pidan mas, tu tío está a punto de subirse a bailar a la mesa―dije divertido abrazándolo por la cintura, él estaba de espaldas cortando unos limones―tu familia es muy grande―tome una de las botellas de la mesa y comencé a lanzarla, él se quito de inmediato― ¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí?, soy bueno en lo que hago, ¿No recuerdas que me rogaron para que no me fuera?

―confió en ti pero prefiero no arriesgarme―sonrió, ni que fuera tan peligroso

Parecía un niño al verme hacer esos trucos, "¿Quieres intentarlo?" pregunté pero él no quiso, la tarde paso lentamente entre que se les subía el alcohol, bailaban y cantaban hasta el típico tío que comenzó a contar toda su vida.

―recuerdo cuando Yuuto regresaba de la escuela bañado en pintura…y yo le decía Kidou ¿Que te paso?, era un caso pero era muy lindo, una vez pinto un dibujo de la familia y quería que lo colgara en el refrigerador pero estaba hablando por teléfono y no pude hacerlo―comenzó a reír―quien sabe cómo le hizo pero se colgó del refrigerador para pegarlo el mismo y ¿Sabe como lo pegó?, con saliva, primero dije que lindo pero ahora pienso que lo que hizo fue asqueroso, sabes…otra vez…

―oye Fudou ¿Nos vamos? ―se acercó precisamente la persona de la que estábamos hablando, teníamos que regresar a su casa, la teníamos para nosotros dos pero debíamos irnos ahora o sería peligroso― ¿Qué te estaba contando?

―cosas de tu niñez―me reí bajito mientras abríamos la puerta de la casa

― ¿Enserio? ―se llevo las manos a la cabeza―no puede ser, ¿Qué cosas? Anda dime

―son cosas secretas entre tu tío y yo―lo abracé―no tienes por qué preocuparte

Solos en la habitación, el incesante contacto de nuestros labios, las caricias, aquellas palabras que siempre quise decirle y que por alguna razón tenía el valor de expresarle

―detente―movió su cabeza para esquivar uno de mis muchos besos

― ¿Por qué? ―lo miré a los ojos―lo hablamos y está bien, no tienes por qué tener miedo, seremos cuidadosos ¿Está bien?

¿Cómo expresar el sentimiento dentro de mi pecho?, era tan fuerte que no me dejaba ni hablar, por fin era oficial, en ese mismo momento comenzaba una vida juntos.


	14. Recordando

_**Capitulo 14: Recordando**_

Esos momentos que teníamos para pasarla juntos quizá parezca que no fueron muy bien utilizados pero para mí siguen siendo los mejores que he pasado.

―Akio ya levántate que ya está listo el desayuno―intentaba despertarme como todos los sábados

―no quiero―me quejaba como siempre―es muy temprano

―pero si ya son casi las 10 de la mañana, anda deja de quejarte y levántate ya, recuerda que si no desayunas ahora no te preparare nada cuando te levantes

Mi fuerte no era la cocina así que debía levantarme o esperar muriendo de hambre hasta la comida.

―no que no te levantabas―sonrió―anda ven siéntate

―te gusta verme sufrir ¿Verdad? ―pregunté tomando un poco del café que me había preparado

―iré a dejarle unas cosas de la universidad a Sakuma y regreso en la tarde―me dijo mientras comenzaba a comer―tiene gripe y no ha podido asistir a la escuela

― ¿Puedo acompañarte? ―me sentía algo cansado pero de verdad quería estar con él

― ¿Enserio?, pensé que preferirías quedarte a descansar―respondió mirándome de reojo

―con todo el trabajo que tu padre se empeña en darme no he tenido tiempo de estar contigo como yo quisiera, pensé que quizá podríamos ir a comer, a dar una vuelta o no sé a donde tú quieras

El trabajo me quitaba mucho tiempo y cansaba más aun que mi anterior empleo.

Flash Back

Mirar aquel edificio desde afuera, entrar y sorprenderme de ver a todas esas personas corriendo de un lado a otro con papeles, vestidos todos formalmente, el ruido incesante del teléfono, las secretarias tomando y tomando notas, ver al presidente y dueño de la empresa a punto de informar algo importante fijo la atención de todos.

―les presento a Kidou Akio―escuchar mi nombre aun me sonaba extraño―desde este momento el será el nuevo gerente general de esta empresa así que espero que todos lo ayuden a adaptarse rápido, será un buen elemento, confió en que el funcionamiento mejore

Casi me ahogo ahí mismo al escuchar el puesto que mi querido suegro me había conseguido

―sígueme, te mostrare tu oficina―me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

―señor ¿No cree que esto es demasiado?, no tengo idea de que lo que quiere que haga en ese puesto, apenas si he tomado un curso, señor si me permite decirle…

―no te permito―me interrumpió abriendo la puerta―esta será tu oficina, las primeras semanas te podre a alguien para que te asesore, eres inteligente Akio así que no me decepciones

Fin del Flash Back

Desde entonces el papeleo en mi escritorio no había parado, según ellos que para ponerme al corriente con la situación de la empresa y demás pero sinceramente pienso que tan solo quería que pasara menos tiempo con su hijo, no, la verdad no me puedo quejar, el señor se había portado muy bien conmigo, suena un poco mal que yo lo diga pero era un buen trabajador, no quería decepcionarlo ni a él ni a Kidou, tenía que ser el mejor y me esforzaría para conseguirlo.

― ¿Cómo está el señor importante?, raro verlo sin traje señor Kidou―se burlaba mi ex-compañero de preparatoria―ya no tiene tiempo para nosotros ¿Verdad?

― ¿Tiempo para ti?, ¿Cuándo lo he tenido Sakuma? ―pregunté sentado en el sillón de tu casa

―ya dejen de echarse habladas―interrumpió Kidou― ¿Ya lo has anotado todo?

―sí, ya lo tengo―sonrió el de pelo largo―gracias por pasarme los apuntes

―pues haber si ya pones más atención, alégrate de que estudian la misma carrera que si no que haces

―como les gusta pelear a ustedes dos―se quejó el de lentes―no creo que ustedes cambien algún día

Un paseo por el parque fue por lo que optamos, caminando uno junto al otro mientras platicábamos, sonriendo y jugando como si fuéramos unos niños pequeños.

― ¿Puedes pasarme mi mochila? ―preguntó al mismo tiempo en que su celular sonaba, era una de las muchas alarmas que le recordaban tomar sus medicinas

―seguro que al final del día me llegas a ver borroso―dije intentando parecer gracioso

―un poco―se rio mientras tomaba de su botella de agua

Me recargué en un árbol mientras el guardaba la cajita con pastillas de nuevo en la mochila, frente a nosotros unos pequeños niños jugando futbol él se les quedo viendo mientras se sentaba justo a un lado de donde yo estaba, riéndose de repente al mirar que muchos fallaban a la hora de golpear la pelota, la mayoría tenía unos 5 años si acaso, era comprensible.

―cuando yo era un niño jugaba en un equipo de futbol―me senté también―era bueno pero los demás no así que siempre perdíamos

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó desviando su vista hacia mí

―la verdad no, yo era igual de malo, una vez anote un gol, fue genial, mi padre y mi madre habían ido a verme y aunque perdimos me llevaron a comer helado, estaba muy feliz, recuerdo mucho ese momento

―debe ser genial recordar esas cosas―miró nuevamente a los niños―cuando yo era pequeño mi padre hacia lo posible por pasar tiempo conmigo, siempre ha estado muy ocupado pero aun así se tomaba el tiempo para ir a verme jugar, estar al pendiente de mi educación y pasar tiempo libre a su lado, cuando fui creciendo no fue la excepción, hijo de papi es como le llaman algunos, siempre se preocupa por darme todo aun cuando estuve lejos―sonrió―y tú ¿Cómo te llevabas con tu familia? ¿Por qué te alejaste de ellos?

Hablar acerca de ni niñez, de mi familia, eran cosas que nunca había hecho frente a él.

―recuerdo muy pocas cosas buenas acerca de mi familia―suspiré―todas de cuando aún era muy chico como para valorarlo, mi padre trabajaba en un empresa, era un empleado común y corriente, mi madre dedicándose al hogar y yo apenas si había entrado al instituto, comíamos juntos, salíamos al parque y cuando jugaba iban a los partidos, un día todo comenzó a ponerse mal, papá tenía problemas en el trabajo, mi madre le apoyaba pero poco a poco las risas se fueron apagando y esos momentos juntos se fueron haciendo menos, paso el tiempo y aquellas palabras de "Todo está bien" se convirtieron en gritos y peleas, un niño no debería ver discutir a sus padres, no debería de verlos llegar a los golpes…

―no tienes por qué contarme todo esto Akio―me abrazó

―no, está bien―le sonreí―eres mi esposo ¿No?, eres de las pocas personas con las que puedo sincerarme por completo y quiero que lo sepas

El viento corría despacio, los gritos y risas de aquellos niños llenaban el silencio de nuestra conversación.

―siempre me sentía triste, el ver a los demás con sus familias sonriendo y celebrando en alguna fiesta de cumpleaños, recuerdo cuando cumplí 9 años, me levanté de la cama y corrí a la cocina esperando recibir un ¡Feliz cumpleaños Akio!, mis padres discutían como siempre y un poco decepcionado me senté en la mesa y me serví un poco de cereal, los gritos pasaron a ser golpes, no me gustaba verlos pelear, papá golpeaba a mamá en el piso y como por un impulso me lance contra él, se enojo y me arrojo a donde estaba ella para después salir y azotar la puerta, me acerque a ella para ver si estaba bien pero lo único que gane fue que me golpeara, "eres un idiota" me gritó para después dejarme llorando ahí sentado , era de noche y ya estaba en mi cuarto, cuando por fin termine de llorar me prometí que jamás lloraría otra vez, no quería volver a pasar por eso, no contaba con mis padres y a esas alturas ya no me importaba, desde aquel momento yo comencé a ser otra persona, a ser distante, a ya ni dirigirles la palabra, considerado como un rebelde cuando de verdad no lo era, aprendí a ser así, cuando cumplí los 17 por fin conseguí salir de mi casa y bueno encontré trabajo y seguía en la escuela, era el mismo hasta que tú llegaste, me cambiaste, hiciste que por fin actuara como me sentía, me alegra que estés conmigo y la única razón por la cual te cuento esto es porque quiero que sepas mas sobre mí, tenemos una vida juntos y quiero que me conozcas completamente ahora para poder disfrutar juntos el demás tiempo, para crear nuevas cosas que compartir.

Aquellos pequeños niños ya se habían ido, el tiempo se nos paso muy rápido, contándonos todo acerca de nuestro pasado, todo aquello que siempre habíamos ocultado, ya no había razón para hacerlo, estaríamos juntos mucho tiempo, el conocernos completamente era algo que me emocionaba, el pasado ya es pasado y tenerlo siempre conmigo era lo que importaba en ese momento.


	15. Feliz aniversario

_**Capitulo 15: Feliz aniversario **_

Las cosas iban bastante bien, parecía mentira pero ya había pasado un año, "El más difícil" como dicen algunos, acoplarnos a una nueva vida, a nuevas experiencias siempre creando nuevos recuerdos.

Otro día en la oficina, nuevamente intentando terminar rápido para poder comer con él.

―_buenas tardes señorita__―__saludó cordialmente un chico de lentes__―__ ¿Podría decirme si el señor Kidou está ocupado?, me gustaría verlo_

― _¿Tiene una cita? __―__preguntó la secretaria mientras apartaba su mirada de la computadora_

―_en realidad él no sabe que vine a verlo__―__sonrió mientras se recargaba un poco en la recepción_

―_ya veo__―__se quedó pensando un poco__―__no creo que el señor pueda recibirlo pero deme su identificación y le hare una cita_

_El de rastas se rio, al parecer la secretaria ignoraba quien era, quizá era nueva en aquella empresa si no lo hubiera reconocido de inmediato, saco de su cartera su identificación y se la dio amablemente._

―_señor ¿Kidou Yuuto? __―__se sorprendió al leer el nombre__―__de verdad lo siento mucho__―__se disculpó nerviosa__―__usted debe ser su hermano ¿No?, de verdad le pido una disculpa pero debo cerciorarme quien visita al señor Kidou, en un momento le aviso_

― _¿Su hermano? __―__se sorprendió un poco__―__de acuerdo, gracias_

Estaba por terminar, era tan solo revisar unos papeles y listo aunque estaba seguro de que mi querido suegro me mandaría más trabajo al saber que lo anterior lo había terminado

―señor Kidou―se escuchó por el teléfono―su hermano lo busca, ¿Lo hago pasar?

― ¿Mi hermano? ―la verdad es que no tenía idea de que hablaba mi secretaria

―sí, el señor Kidou Yuuto está aquí en recepción

―Yuuto―me reí por lo bajito―de acuerdo deja pasar a mi hermanito

Escuché abrir la puerta, me alegre al verlo ahí frente a mí con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté estirándole la mano para que se acercara―pensé que tenias clase

―así era pero el profesor no estaba y decidí venir a verte, esta vez no te salvaras de comer conmigo

―me encantaría, ya termine mi trabajo―lo senté en mis piernas―pero no creo que tu padre me deje salir

―se lo pediré yo entonces―rosó mis labios―es el momento perfecto para usar tus contactos, papá no puede negarme nada así que aceptara con gusto

Era cierto, su padre jamás le negaba nada, lo tomé por la cintura y lo acerqué más a mí, me apresuré a unir mi boca con la suya, sus manos acariciaban lento mi pecho y de un momento a otro olvide el lugar en donde estábamos, lo tome del brazo y lo senté en el escritorio, me acerqué y me rodeo la cintura con sus piernas mientras me desabotonaba la camisa, el calor subía y las caricias se hacían cada vez más profundas.

―Señor Kidou le han enviado unos…―la chica tan solo se quedo boquiabierta viendo la escena frente a ella―discúlpeme, yo…debí haber tocado, lo siento mucho señor, lo siento mucho

Súper nerviosa y sin casi poder hablar cerró la puerta de golpe, Yuuto no aguanto la risa y yo estaba que no me la creía, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

―creo que acabamos de traumar a tu secretaria―me decía mientras se levantaba y acomodaba la ropa

― ¿Puedes venir por favor? ―pregunté llamándola después de haberme acomodado la ropa también―pasa

―lo siento señor―se disculpo antes de yo poder decir algo―no diré nada señor, yo…no vi nada, por favor no me corra, necesito el trabajo, fue una estupidez de mi parte el no haber tocado yo…

―tranquilízate, yo no haría algo como eso―le sonreí―aunque si nadie sabe lo que acaba de pasar estaría bien, no te preocupes por tu trabajo

― ¿Enserio?, gracias señor―agachó un poco la cabeza―de verdad lo siento

―oye Akio―interrumpió su padre entrando en la oficina― ¿Ya firmaste los papeles que te envié?, ¿Kidou?, ¿Qué haces aquí hijo? ―se acercó a abrazarlo― ¿Por qué están todos aquí en la oficina?

―vine a raptar a Akio para comer―le sonrió― ¿Verdad que le darás permiso?

―no lo sé hijo, tiene trabajo y…

―ya lo ha terminado, anda, esta última semana lo has tenido muy ocupado, tan solo quiero ir a comer con mi esposo, regresara a la oficina cuando terminemos ¿Está bien?

― ¿Su esposo? ―preguntó sin querer la secretaria ahí presente

―Kidou Yuuto es mi esposo, tomé su apellido cuando nos casamos―aclaré ante su cara de "no estoy entendiendo que pasa aquí"

―de acuerdo puede irse, pero lo quiero aquí en 2 horas, antes de que te vayas fírmame los papeles que te envié, ¿Te los entregaron?

―sí, ya los estoy firmando―respondí con una sonrisa, vaya que me servían mucho mis "contactos" en aquella empresa―aquí están señor

―bien pues entonces pueden irse―tomó los papeles―en 2 horas te quiero aquí Akio

―de acuerdo señor―tomé a Yuuto de la mano para salir de la oficina no sin antes sonreírle a la secretaria.

Las pequeñas escapadas para poder comer con él, las palabras por el teléfono o los mensajes de texto eran momentos que yo disfrutaba mucho, quizá no estaba a su lado el tiempo que yo quería pero aquellas cosas, esas cosas tan simples que a veces no tomamos mucho en cuenta, esas cosas eran las que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, esas que me hacían sentir que de verdad el casarme con él había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado.

―ayer casi matamos de un infarto a tu secretaria―se burlaba mientras íbamos en el auto

―hoy he hablado con ella―me reí―creo que sí pero ya está mejor no te preocupes

― ¿Por qué tenemos que conducir hasta acá? ―preguntaba mientras miraba por la ventanilla

―hoy es nuestro aniversario―hablé mientras daba la vuelta en una calle―y vamos a ver tu regalo

― ¿Mi regalo? ―se emocionó― ¿Qué es?

―es una sorpresa, falta ya muy poco, espera y veras

Me estacioné mientras me preguntaba que hacíamos en ese lugar, me recargue en el auto esperando que él saliera, lo mío no era abrirle la puerta, "¿Te gusta?", pregunte señalándole la casa que teníamos enfrente, Kidou la vio por un momento, parecía no entender el mensaje así que me miró confundido.

―es tuya―le dije sin mas mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura― ¿Te gusta?

― ¿Es una broma? ―todavía no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo

No era muy grande, 2 habitaciones, un baño, sala y cocina mas la cochera en donde guardar el auto de la empresa que su padre me había facilitado.

―me tarde un poco pero por fin pude comprártela―le di las llaves―viviremos aquí los dos desde ahora, poco a poco todo va mejorando, felices, juntos, una casa, tan solo falta…―no pude terminar ya que me abrazo fuertemente, entre el silencio de aquella casa se podía escuchar su llanto, lloraba y eso me sorprendió bastante― ¿Por qué lloras?

―a veces es bueno llorar cuando estas feliz―me miró―gracias por todo esto Akio

― ¿Gracias por qué? ―no entendía lo que trataba de decirme, me preocupaba no saberlo

―por estar a mi lado, por hacerme sentir tan feliz, por hacer todo esto

―no tienes por qué agradecerme nada, si alguien tendría que dar las gracias seria yo, tú llegaste a cambiar mi vida, me hiciste la persona más feliz el día en que te conocí y si hay algo, lo que sea, que pudiera hacer para devolverte tan solo un poco de lo que tú me has dado es esto, esforzarme para cada día sacarte una sonrisa, hacer lo mejor posible para hacerte sentir bien y que no te arrepientas de estar conmigo, me alegra haberte encontrado Yuuto, eres lo más importante para mí y así será siempre, te amo, feliz aniversario

Permanecer en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, sin soltar aquel cálido abrazo, tan solo con eso podía saber que aquel momento jamás se escaparía de mi memoria


	16. En la salud y enfermedad

_**Capitulo 16: En la salud y enfermedad **_

La vida es así de caprichosa, no podemos engañar al destino, eso es algo que con el tiempo fui aprendiendo pero aun me sigo preguntando el porqué de muchas cosas.

―y ¿Entonces?, ¿A qué hora terminara la junta? ―me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia su escuela

Entrar más tarde al trabajo aquel día me había permitido acompañarlo a la universidad, últimamente había estado preocupado por él, se había sentido cansado y de un tiempo para acá la fiebre era recurrente, "Estoy bien", me decía y se negaba a ir al doctor, no pensaba quedarme con esa respuesta así que le insistí hasta el cansancio, "Iré esta tarde, lo prometo" fue lo que dijo antes de salir de casa.

―no lo sé, iremos a la empresa con la que supuestamente haremos negocio para escuchar la propuesta y después veremos cosas de contrato y demás, regresaremos con tu padre y él decidirá si firma o no, luego de eso estaré libre

Unos meses habían pasado ya desde que nos mudamos, todo iba bien, de una forma u otra no las arreglábamos, vivíamos bien, jamás permitiría que le faltara algo y menos con las constantes amenazas de su padre junto a los muchos interrogatorios para saber cómo estaba su hijo.

―si te gustan tanto los niños deberíamos de pensar tener los nuestros ¿No crees? ―pregunté abrazándolo por la cintura al ver que su mirada se perdía entre un parque en donde muchos niños jugaban

―no―respondió sin mirarme―es muy pronto como para pensar en algo como eso

― ¿Por qué?, ¿No te gustaría tener muchos Kidou para perseguirlos por toda la casa?, sería lindo ¿No? ―en mi rostro se notaba una sonrisa, no habíamos tenido tiempo de platicar esas cosas pero el hecho de ser una familia completa había invadido mi mente más de una vez

―yo estudio y tú trabajas casi todo el día, sería difícil cuidar a un niño así―respondió mientras seguía caminando, lo que decía era cierto pero para todo había soluciones ¿No?

―podemos arreglárnosla con eso―lo alcancé corriendo

― ¿Estás jugando? ―sonrió―tú de verdad que estás loco

― ¿Por qué no?, podríamos arreglar nuestro horario, tú lo cuidarías en las mañanas y yo en las tardes

―vaya que estás hablando enserio―suspiró―adoptar es complicado

―adoptar no es la única manera―lo tome de la mano, me gustaba caminar junto a él―además ¿No te gustaría escuchar que te llamen papa?, ¿Tener que preparar biberones y cargarlo mientras duerme?, ¿Ir todos al parque y jugar futbol como las demás familias?

―siempre te has visto como papa ¿Verdad? ―esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero ahora que lo pensaba...

―siempre tuve esa idea, casarme, tener hijos, siempre he querido tener una familia―decía mientras caminaba mirando al piso―y tenerla contigo me haría aun más feliz

―a mí también me encantaría Akio pero tener un hijo no es algo que pase de un momento a otro, debemos estar seguros y debemos tener en cuenta muchas cosas

―eso lo sé y no quiero que sientas que te estoy obligando a hacer esto, si no estás listo yo lo entiendo, jamás te presionaría, te quiero Yuuto y puedo esperarte…de todas formas tenemos por delante toda una vida juntos, no hay prisa

―me gustan los niños pero temo no ser un buen padre, los niños necesitan muchas cosas y no tengo ni idea de cuales son―me abrazó

―no te preocupes por eso, estoy feliz a tu lado, lo demás puede esperar

―me encantaría tener una familia contigo Fudou―me sonrió aun abrazándome

―Akio―lo corregí correspondiendo el abrazo

―es lo mismo―se quejó divertido― ¿Prometes que estarás conmigo en esto?

―por supuesto―lo miré a los ojos―yo siempre estaré a tu lado

―entonces tendremos que comenzar buscar nombres pero que sea bonito, no me gustaría que mi hijo llevara un nombre horrible para toda su vida

―que te parece Itsuki―sugerí mientras lo abrazaba para seguir caminando

―mejor déjame a mí eso de los nombres

Y ahí estaba...su sonrisa y la mía como muchas otras veces, después de una pelea, de un momento incomodo, después de confesarnos algo, después de un momento triste, ese sentimiento dentro de mi pecho que me pedía a gritos no dejarle ir nunca, sentir que él era la única persona que podía sacarme de la cabeza cualquier problema con tan solo una sonrisa

―tratare de salir a comer contigo―me despedí besándole tiernamente en los labios―cuídate mucho, te quiero

Sentado en la sala de conferencias escuchando atentamente la propuesta presentada por dos "grandes" empresarios, 3 personas más habían ido conmigo, el vicepresidente de la empresa y otros 2 ejecutivos conformaban mi equipo de trabajo, los minutos pasaban lento, la idea no me convencía del todo pero parecía tener futuro, ver a aquel hombre frente a nosotros exponiendo junto a unas graficas en la pared gracias al proyector, un tono de voz que bien podía parecerse a la de los infomerciales, comenzaba a dolerme un poco la cabeza, ya me estaba hartando, los minutos seguían pasando, el vibrador de mi celular me anunciaba una llamaba

―lo siento―me disculpé levantándome de la silla y saliendo de aquella sala, era Kidou, tal vez necesitaba algo―Hola Kidou ¿Qué…?

―F-Fudou…―no tuvo que decir otra cosa más, reconocía la voz de Sakuma, desgraciadamente solo había una razón para la cual me llamaría

―disculpen―dije entrando a la sala de conferencias―es importante, debo retirarme

Vaya que eso ya lo había vivido, conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta el hospital.

― ¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué le pasó? ―pregunté preocupado al ver a Sakuma recargado en la pared de la sala de espera

―se sintió mal durante clases, fue al baño, vomitó y luego casi se desmaya, me asuste así que lo traje al hospital, lamento haberte llamado así tan de repente

―ya pueden pasar a verlo―avisó el doctor acercándose a nosotros

Miedo, eso precisamente, aquella sensación me invadió totalmente al entrar a aquella habitación, verlo nuevamente en una cama de hospital, su mirada lo dijo todo, algo no estaba bien.

―lo siento Akio―intento sonreír pero unas lagrimas invadieron sus ojos

"El virus avanzó", los medicamentos no eran lo suficientemente potentes como para retenerlo, apretaba fuerte su mano, escuchar eso me hizo quedar en shock, "Hay muchos medicamentos que suelen ser muy efectivos para retrasarla, un hospital no muy lejos de aquí tiene a los mejores especialistas", tendría que quedarse la noche ahí por si acaso después de eso el doctor tan solo salió de la habitación, ninguno de los 3 decía nada, Sakuma se acerco y lo abrazó para despedirse.

―te veré mañana Kidou ¿Está bien? ―preguntó con un tono triste, él solo asintió

El sonido del lento cerrar de la puerta, los incesantes pasos que se escuchaban en todo el lugar, quise mirarlo a los ojos pero esquivo mi mirada

―Quiero que te vayas, déjame solo―decía sin poder controlar el llanto, me soltó la mano de golpe, estaba hablando enserio.

―lo siento pero no voy a hacerlo―volví a tomar su mano― ¿Acabas de escuchar lo que dijo el doctor?, tú no estás solo en esto, yo soy tu esposo y sin importar que pase yo estaré a tu lado

―Akio…―sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no quería verlo así

―yo voy a cuidarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿Lo recuerdas?, todo estará bien si los dos estamos juntos―lo abracé―te lo dije aquella vez, no me iré, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, quedamos que estaríamos toda la vida juntos y así será

Sus brazos se aferraban a mí fuertemente, su llanto no paraba, no pretendía que lo hiciera, acomode mi cabeza en su hombro y junto a él llore aquella noche, verlo dormir tan tranquilamente, maldiciendo yo a la vida por haberle hecho algo como eso, me dolía en el alma pero sin ninguna duda me quedaría a su lado, saldríamos de eso, agache la cabeza, por supuesto que no lo haríamos, la vida en ocasiones podía llegar a ser muy injusta.


	17. Un instante

_**Capitulo 17: Un instante**_

¿Cómo superar lo más difícil?, ¿Cómo actuar como si no pasara nada?, ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando sabes que todo se ha acabado?, una sonrisa siempre ayuda pero aun así es difícil.

―Yuuto despierta―lo moví un poco, se sentía cansado, era lógico con todo lo que pasaba―anda que tu padre no tarda en llegar

―está bien―decía un poco adormilado―odio levantarme tan temprano

― ¿Temprano?, pero si son casi las 10 de la mañana―sonreí―de acuerdo, no soy quién para decir eso, anda metete a bañar, en un momento estará listo el desayuno

Era sábado, su padre había amenazado…digo avisado que nos visitaría como muchas otras veces, estaba preocupado y no le culpo por ello.

― ¿Qué tal esta? ―pregunté con un poco de miedo al escuchar su respuesta

―muy rico―me sonrío―soy un gran maestro, el enseñarte a ti a cocinar sí que es una hazaña

―no seas exagerado―probé bocado―mis primeros intentos no estuvieron tan mal

― ¿No estuvieron tan mal? ―se rio―si por poco cobra vida, hubiéramos muerto si no la echamos al triturador, matar a que nos maten creo que hicimos lo correcto

―pero que drama contigo―dije antes de ser interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta―bueno aquí vamos―tomé fuerza― ¿Qué crees que me diga tu padre esta vez?

―si te digo jamás termino, anda no seas cobarde y ya ábrele o te ira peor

Desde que nos dieron aquel diagnostico su padre siempre nos visitaba, era común verlo ahí pero siempre con lago que reclamarme, "Siempre cuida que se tome sus medicinas", "Esta comiendo bien", etc.

―no soy un niño papá―se quejaba como muchas otras veces―Akio siempre está pendiente de eso no tienes por qué reclamarle nada

Y otra vez Yuuto Kidou a mi rescate, siempre intentando que su padre no me matara

Había pasado tiempo, 2 años exactamente, los momentos difíciles habían causado problemas, está débil y claramente enfermo, no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado razón por la cual dejo la escuela aun así me empeñaba en hacerlo reír cosa que conseguía fácilmente, ninguno de los dos quería darse por vencido, aun no era tiempo, ahora era tiempo de estar juntos.

― ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por el parque? ―le animaba mientras miraba tomar sus pastillas

―no creo que esa sea una buena idea―me miró con algo de tristeza

―oye, oye, ¿Vas a dejar que algo como eso te moleste?, por favor Kidou anímate un poco, iremos a caminar un poco, compraremos algo y luego regresaremos ¿Está bien?

De un tiempo para acá ya no se animaba a salir, mas pálido que de costumbre, delgado y fatigado era como se veía, no le gustaba que la gente lo mirara de esa manera, como un enfermo.

― ¿Podemos mirar el juego de futbol? ―preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa

―lo que tú quieras―devolví la sonrisa, era increíble el haberlo convencido

Caminando por uno de los caminos del parque a paso lento, sin separarme de su lado, una conversación que se llevo el viento ante la mirada de algunas personas, agacho su cabeza, era visible que se sentía mal por ello, un gorrito cubría su cabeza dejando ver tan solo algo de cabello, cabello que se había cortado, aun se me hacia raro mirarle así.

―vamos no pongas esa cara―lo abracé― ¿Qué importa lo que diga la gente?, yo siempre estaré contigo Yuuto, anda vamos a ver el juego

Un sonrisa iluminaba nuevamente su rostro, mi brazo le rodeo el cuello hasta llegar a una pequeña banca cerca del campo para mirar a los pequeños niños jugar futbol, su mirada fija en el juego desviada en ocasiones hacia mi cuando conseguía robarle un beso, su tierno sonrojo como si de un adolescente se tratara, mi mano no se separaba de la suya tomándola delicadamente, la alarma de su celular volvía a sonar, tomé la mochila que estaba a mi lado y busque la cajita correcta junto a una botella con agua.

―Ootori―habló de repente asustándome un poco

― ¿Cómo dices? ―pregunté dándole la medicina

―te dije que yo escogería el nombre para nuestro hijo―sonrió―y ya me he decidido, Ootori, así se llamara

Lo miré sorprendido, hace tanto tiempo que habíamos hablado de eso, aun lo recordaba y quería hacerlo, a pesar de todo esto, de todo lo malo, aun así quería seguir…quería salir adelante…conmigo.

― ¿Ootori?, me gusta―lo abracé y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro―ese nombre me gusta

El viento de aquella tarde que corría lento, aquellos pasos lejanos, aquellas personas hablando, todo aquello no importaba, éramos tan solo él y yo como en un principio, era difícil el camino, lo que pasaría los dos lo teníamos claro pero aun así pensábamos que si tan solo intentábamos cruzarlo quizá…quizá algo pasaría…quizá dios nos miraría y nos daría la oportunidad de llegar al otro lado, solo por una vez, eso era todo lo que necesitábamos en aquel instante.


	18. Adelante

_**Capitulo 18: Adelante**_

Sentado en la sala de espera con los nervios a más no poder, su padre no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, todo comenzó con una tos y a pesar de los medicamentos ahora estábamos ahí.

―familiares del señor Kidou―preguntó aquel doctor entrando en la habitación

―nosotros―respondí rápidamente poniéndome de pie― ¿Cómo está doctor?

―está bien, tan solo fue un susto, por favor acompáñenme

Entrabamos a la habitación, blanca y con un olor a desinfectante, me acerque y me hinque a un lado de la cama, su padre se sentó en la silla y le tomó la mano.

―su hijo tiene neumonía―le habló serio―que en la situación por la que pasa con su enfermedad es algo bastante serio, le daré medicamentos, deben tener cuidado, si empeora…sería lamentable, no es necesario que se quede en el hospital pero si esto no mejora tiene que traerlo ¿Está bien?

―voy a contratarte una enfermera―habló su padre al momento en que el doctor salió de aquella habitación―no me sentiré tranquilo si te dejo así

―no necesitas hacer eso papá, yo puedo cuidarme solo―se quejó aun recostado en la cama

―tu padre tiene razón, yo trabajo todo el día y tú estás enfermo, yo tampoco me sentiría bien dejándote solo, no quiero que te pase nada

―eso no es justo―se cruzó de brazos de manera divertida―pero está bien aunque preferirá que contrataran a un enfermero y guapo de preferencia

Primero su risa y luego la mía ante el gesto de desaprobación de su padre, era increíble que aun con todo lo que pasaba el se tomara la molestia de hacerme reír y procurar no preocuparme

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que ocurrió eso, aun en la oficina tan solo recordando olvidándome del trabajo, el reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la noche, apague la computadora, por fin había terminado de escribir el informe para el día siguiente, las juntas de corporación siempre me molestaban, tome mi saco y salí de aquella oficina, estaba cansado, mis ojos un poco lloroso por la luz del ordenador, necesitaba descansar.

Estacioné el auto y me dispuse a entrar a la casa no sin antes saludar al vecino de al lado que se asomaba por la ventana para ver de quien era todo ese ruido.

―estúpidas llaves―me quejé al no encontrar la correcta― ¿De dónde he sacado tantas llaves?, yo no sé ni para que las tengo si tan solo necesito esta―dije por fin abriendo la puerta

―buenas noches señor―saludaba amablemente la enfermera

―buenas noches, lamento hacerte trabajar hasta más tarde―le dije mientras me quitaba la estúpida corbata-puedes irte ya, muchas gracias

―No se preocupe―tomó sus cosas―el señor se siente algo cansado así que se acostó hace un rato, ya se tomó sus medicinas y está bien, parece que está dormido

La vi salir de la casa, caminé lentamente hacia la habitación, abrí la puerta y lo mire como muchas otras veces, recostado de lado durmiendo apaciblemente, como me gustaría que así fuera siempre, tan tranquilo como era antes, me recosté a su lado y lo abrace por la cintura con cuidado para no despertarlo, tenerlo a mi lado, esa era la única razón por la cual el tiempo en la oficina se pasaba más rápido, ver su rostro sonreír, el escuchar sus historias, pensar en tener esos momentos para siempre.

El tiempo pasó y el peso del cansancio terminó por vencerme, Kidou no paraba de toser, me levanté de golpe, las 3:45 de la madrugada, me apresuré para ayudarle, ver que tenia.

―Kidou, Kidou, tranquilo―lo voltee para mirarlo, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que tocia sangre

Lo cargué y lo llevé lo más rápido que pude al auto, necesitábamos un doctor urgente, nuevamente a punto de desesperarme en la sala de espera, fueron 2 horas que para mi duraron una eternidad.

―Puede pasar pero está dormido, trate de no despertarlo―me avisó aquella enfermera

Entré a la habitación, un miedo me recorrió todo el cuerpo al mirarle con aquella mascara de oxigeno, tan vulnerable ante todo, tan débil, ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto?, él no había hecho nada malo, y entonces ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo aquello?, ¿Qué tenía eso de justo?, ese era el problema, la vida jamás es justa.

―es necesario que se quede hospitalizado, en esta etapa esto es muy peligroso, la enfermedad puede terminar fácilmente con su vida, descuiden aquí estará rodeado de doctores, estará bien―hablaba con nosotros al día siguiente el doctor

― ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme?, ¿No puede darme los medicamentos? ―preguntó Kidou con voz baja

―lo siento Kidou pero tu capacidad para respirar solo está fallando, puede que si estás en tu casa y suceda alguna emergencia no llegaras a tiempo, ¿Me explico?

―si doctor―aceptó resignado, no tenía otra opción

―tranquilo Yuuto, vendré a visitarte todos los días―le sonreí―no te preocupes

―no tienes por qué hacerlo Akio, tú tienes que ir a trabajar, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo estando conmigo―me respondió un poco serio

―estar contigo jamás será un pérdida de tiempo, no me gusta que digas eso, tú eres lo más importante para mí y no me interesa lo demás, no te preocupes por el trabajo, apuesto que tu padre aceptara que me ausente unas 2 horas durante el día, se las repondré en la noche, por cierto me dijo que vendría a verte más tarde―lo abracé―se quedó preocupado pero lo tranquilice diciéndole que me quedaría contigo

―no debió estar muy preocupado ya que le ha tranquilizado el que te quedes conmigo―se quejó de broma

―que malo eres conmigo―le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla―me lo cobrare algún día

El tan solo sonrió

―debo irme Yuuto pero volveré mañana ¿Está bien?, no te esfuerces mucho en hablar o te pondrás peor―lo bese nuevamente―te quiero, adiós

Salir de aquel hospital a paso lento, caminar por aquellas calles en donde solíamos tomarnos de la mano, no saben cuánto deseaba que todo fuera como antes, que todo volviera a ser lindo, que todo volviera a ser feliz, me limpie las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, tome mi portafolios y entre como si nada por la puerta de la empresa, debía ser fuerte, por él, para seguir adelante, por mí, para dejar de pensar en aquel temible escenario en donde todo volvía a ser negro, todo, como en un principio.


	19. La noche de las mil estrellas

_**Capitulo 19: La noche de las mil estrellas**_

¿Cuánto había pasado ya?, ¿Medio año?, quizá más, visitarlo todos los días y escuchar del doctor que el tratamiento no estaba funcionando como pensaban, ¿Cómo pensaban? Nunca lo supe pero igual me esforzaba por animarle, por decirle que todo estaría bien, por pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado.

Encerrado en aquella habitación desde hacia algunas semanas, le costaba trabajo moverse, no paraba de toser, se le veía más débil de lo que ya estaba, parecía sufrir demasiado, fue en unas de esas tardes, me había salido de la oficina como ya era costumbre, compre una rosa blanca de aquellas que le gustaban, no soy tacaño quiero aclarar pero nunca le gusto ver tantas flores, nunca supe porque pero sabía que no le gustaría que llegara con un ramo, entré a la habitación marcada con el numero 307, se encontraba recostado en la cama con la mirada hacia la ventana escuchando los ruidos de los niños que jugaban afuera.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―pregunté mientras entraba despacio y me acercaba para darle un beso en la frente

―b-bien―respondió con voz baja, le costaba trabajo respirar así que el hablar se le complicaba un poco más, su voz era ronca y acompañada en momentos por la tos que no paraba

―ten―le di aquella rosa mientras me sentaba en la silla de aun lado de la cama―la compré para ti

―muchas gracias Akio―me tomó levemente de la mano y me sonrió de repente

Era algo que siempre me gusto de él, siempre sonriéndome por mas mal que estuviera, siempre intentando hacerme sentir bien aunque ese fuera mi trabajo y no el suyo, los minutos pasaban con tan solo su compañía, no me di cuenta en qué momento su mirada cambio a un tono más triste.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―pregunté por fin dándome cuenta de la situación

―yo no quiero seguir con esto―sentenció con un tono apenas audible

― ¿Seguir con qué? ―no entendía lo que me quería decir― ¿Con lo nuestro?, por favor Yuuto ya hemos hablado de eso, yo te amo y no voy a dejarte, yo…

―no es eso―me aclaro interrumpiéndome―ya…no quiero seguir con esto, me cansé, no puedo mas Akio

―no entiendo que quieres decir…―me detuve en seco, estaba jugando ¿Verdad?, eso no podía ser cierto él no podría estar pensando en algo como eso― ¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta fue lo único que salió de mi boca al darme cuenta de lo que quería decirme, él me miro sonriendo como siempre, me hizo una seña para que me acercara y no me quedo más que obedecer.

―mírame Akio, yo ya no puedo más, me cuesta respirar, apenas si puedo hablar, no puedo salir a menos que sea en una silla de ruedas por qué no puedo mantenerme en pie, duele Akio, todo el tiempo ese dolor en mí, tener que tomar tantas pastillas y pasar las tardes deseando que la hora de dormir sea rápida para no estar en la cama como un desahuciado, intento sonreír y aunque lo consigo dentro de mí no hay más que dolor, no quiero seguir con esto, ¿Para qué?, ¿Cuánto puede faltar?, ¿2 o 3 meses?, meses en los que sufriré más que ahora―sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro ante mi fija mirada―ya no quiero sufrir más, por favor, quiero que esto se acabe, quiero…que…, tú y yo sabemos que no mejorare, no quiero sufrir más, no quiero que sufras mas, no quiero, ¿Puedes aceptar eso?

¿Qué responder?, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, jamás paso por mi cabeza algo como eso, de mi boca no salía sonido alguno y mi respiración se hacía cada vez mas fuerte

― ¿Cómo esperas que yo acepte algo como eso? ―al fin pude decirle después de unos minutos en los cuales intenté calmarme lo mas que pude―no puedo dejarte morir, ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

―estoy muriendo ya ¿No lo ves?, tan solo quiero hacerlo sin dolor, tú no sabes lo mal que me siento, tú no te llegas a imaginar la tristeza que me da levantarme todos los días pero lo hago, lo hago por ti, por papá, por Sakuma que siempre vienen a visitarme, intento fingir que todo estará bien pero todos sabemos que no lo será, esto es una tortura, no quiero tener que pasar por eso más tiempo.

―yo…no lo hare, no permitiré que hagas algo como eso―desesperación eso era lo que sentía, salí lo más rápido que pude de aquella habitación, lo último que escuché antes de alejarme fue a él diciendo mi nombre, me sentía mal, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar.

Sentado en una banca del parque en el cual solíamos ir a caminar, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, no sabía que pensar, estaba enojado, triste, confundido y no sabía qué hacer.

― ¿Estás bien Fudou? ―vaya, hacia tanto que no escuchaba a nadie llamarme de esa manera, no podía ser otra persona más que él, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

―tú siempre haciendo preguntas tontas ¿No?, ¿Cómo puedo estar bien? ―le reclamé sin voltear a verlo

―así soy yo, me conoces bien―habló Sakuma sentándose a mi lado―Kidou me contó lo que pasó y me pidió que me asegurara de que estuvieras bien

―puedes decirle que estoy bien, ahora por favor déjame solo―no tenia cabeza como para conversar

―sabes, yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que quiere Kidou pero esa es su decisión, meternos no creo que sea apropiado

― ¿Entonces debemos dejarlo morir? ―cuestioné ante aquel comentario

―no suena muy grato pero eso es lo que él quiere―intentó calmarme al notar mi enojo―está sufriendo

Llevé mis manos a la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho sentido lo que mi ex compañero estaba diciendo pero la sola idea de no tenerlo a mi lado me hacía dudar, estaba muy confundido.

―éramos unos niños cuando nos conocimos, él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo muy rápido, no importa que pasara yo podía contar con su apoyo, siempre me dio animo de seguir cuando yo no podía, cuando sucedió aquel incidente en la escuela me sentí horrible al haberlo permitido, el no haber hecho algo o el no darme cuenta me estaba matando, aun con todo lo que paso intento animarme y a minutos de que partiera siempre estuvo conmigo, amigos en las buenas y en las malas, nos comunicábamos por correo y cuando decidió volver me sentí muy feliz, volver a ser amigos como antes, quería que celebrara y lo lleve al bar ¿Recuerdas?, al día siguiente no paraba de preguntarme sobre ti, ¿En donde vivías?, ¿Tenias novia?, ¿Qué cosas te gustaban?, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado por conocer a alguien

― ¿Enserio? ―me animé a preguntar al escuchar todo lo que decía, nunca me imagine algo como eso

―sí, jamás te mentiría en un momento como este―me sonrió―cuando lo invitaste a salir no cavia de la emoción, no paraba de pedirme consejos para su cita

― ¿Consejos?, ¿A ti?, vaya que estaba mal de la cabeza―me burlé haciéndolo reír un poco

―aunque no lo creas yo soy un maestro en el arte del amor―presumió divertido―pero lo único que le dije fue que tratara de ser el mismo, no le convenció la idea pero no le quedaba de otra, cuando todo esto comenzó, aquel día en el hospital cuando su padre te golpeó se quedó muy preocupado y…cuando le anime de que volverías me confesó que era preferible que no lo hicieras, sabía lo que era todo esto, sabía que de una u otra manera todo terminaría mal y aun si no lo hacía no quería que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso, no quería hacerte sufrir…

― ¿Y por que aceptó seguir conmigo? ―pregunté interrumpiendo

―porque te ama, porque tú eras la persona que le hacía sonreír siempre, porque no podía seguir sin ti, lo haría eso te lo aseguro pero sufriría día a día, él acepto porque te ama, esa fue la única razón, no quería hacerte daño pero a estas alturas no pienses que solo le importas tú, ¿Has pensado en él alguna vez?, ¿Te has puesto a pensar que será mejor para él?

―por supuesto que sí―levanté la voz―siempre lo hago pero esto…

― ¿Esto qué? ―preguntó con un tono tranquilo, eso me sacaba de quicio― ¿Has pensado en cómo se siente?, tener que vivir todos los días con ese dolor, sin poder respirar bien, sin poder hablar a un nivel normal, tener que tomar tantas pastillas en el día y tener que ser atendido de emergencia para que no te mueras

―yo…―no sabía que decirle, me quedé helado

―deja de pensar en ti por un momento Fudou―me tocó el hombro―él te necesita, necesita que lo entiendas, que lo apoyes, él no quiere verte así, quiere que estés bien y también por eso lo hace, piénsatelo bien―se levantó―ahora tengo que irme

No pude dormir esa noche, mi cabeza no dejaba de imaginarse cosas, las peores para ser exactos, de alguna manera Sakuma tenía mucha razón, él siempre había visto por mí y en cambio yo…no me preocupaba por lo que necesitaba.

―hola Yuuto―saludé tímidamente desde la puerta― ¿Puedo pasar?

Asintió con la cabeza quitándose la mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar, me acerque y le bese tiernamente en los labios.

―siento lo de ayer―me recosté a su lado en aquella cama―no estás enojado ¿Verdad?

―claro que no―sonrió―tenias derecho a ponerte así

―por supuesto que no―lo abracé fuertemente―ayer hable con Sakuma, me hizo ver todo lo que tú has hecho por mí y me hizo pensar que…si esto es lo que tú quieres te apoyare, no quiero que sufras mas

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ―me miró de reojo

―sí pero tan solo si estás seguro, si de verdad lo estas voy a estar contigo hasta el final

―estoy seguro, no puedo seguir mas, estoy arto de esto, estoy arto de sufrir, no quiero soportar este dolor más tiempo, quiero irme en paz, quiero irme como estoy ahora, quiero que me recuerdes así

Fueron 2 días los que esperamos después de que Kidou firmó aquella forma, no me separé de él ni un momento hasta aquel miércoles, su padre y Sakuma estaban a su lado, me pasé la tarde en la oficina tratando de no pensar en lo que aquel día sucedería, ¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien que hoy te vas a morir?, tener hasta la hora exacta en la cual simplemente te irás, me sentía triste, a mi mente llegaban miles de imágenes de aquellos momentos, momentos en los cuales estuvimos juntos, estuvimos felices, estuvimos enojados pero siempre estuvimos juntos.

Era de noche cuando llegué al hospital, 8 PM marcaba el gran reloj cerca de la entrada, me atacaban los nervios mientras subía por el elevador con dirección a su habitación, entre y lo mire, sentado en la cama mirando algunas fotos que su padre le había llevado, le entregué la rosa blanca que aquel día compre y me senté a su lado para abrazarlo

―el cielo está lleno de estrellas―le dije al oído despacio― ¿Quieres acompañarme a verlo? ―mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa pero después de una sonrisa asintió y tomó mi mano

Subimos a la azotea por el ascensor, la puerta se abrió en el último piso ante un lindo cielo iluminado por muchas estrellas, empuje la silla de ruedas para llevarlo cerca una de las pocas bancas que había para los pacientes que tenían permitido estar ahí arriba, lo ayude a levantarse y sentarse a un lado mío, lo tome de la mano y lo mire con cuidado, miraba atentamente aquel cielo tan claro, un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto en mucho tiempo apareció, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, ver su rostro tan…feliz me hacía sentir ganas de llorar, recordaba cuando lo conocí, como comenzó todo esto, una simple encuentro como muchos otros, un hombre en un lugar, lugar en donde casualmente estaba yo, una mirada, una sonrisa y listo, la vida nos había unido.

― ¿Por qué yo? ―pregunté rompiendo el silencio de aquella noche―habiendo tantas personas ¿Por qué enamorarse de mí?, yo no era nadie, yo…no era nada, entonces ¿Por qué elegirme?

―no lo sé―su voz se escuchaba baja pero ante el silencio la escuchaba perfectamente―entré a ese lugar, el ruido me molestaba pero Sakuma estaba contento y quería estar ahí así que tan solo lo ignoré, miré a la barra y ahí estabas tú, preparas una bebida y al entregarla sonreíste, miraste hacia donde yo estaba y…no se…sentí algo, eras diferente―me sonrió―no eras igual a la gente que trabaja en esos lugares, había algo en tus ojos, algo que me decía que tú eras algo más, yo no era así, besar a un desconocido en el baño no era algo que yo considerara pero tú sabes, hay cosas que pasan en la vida, momentos que quizá no se repitan, no quería arriesgarme a no volver a verte y simplemente lo hice, salir contigo fue lo mejor que me paso, tú siempre estabas ahí para mi, siempre procurando que yo estuviera bien, cuando supe todo esto yo no quise lastimarte pero a ti eso no te importo y aun en esa situación me pediste matrimonio, que 2 hombres se casen ya no es raro pero sentí en ese momento que sería como en las películas, que estaríamos juntos para siempre hasta llegar a viejos, tú querías un hijo y con todo esto no fui capaz de cumplir con eso

―no te preocupes por eso Yuuto, el estar contigo era todo lo que necesitaba, me encantaría ser padre y ese sueño no va a cambiar pero más anhelaba tenerte conmigo, poder disfrutar de esos momentos pequeños, esos momentos que te da la vida y debes aprovechar antes de que se marchen, tu sonrisa por las mañanas, tus palabras en los momentos difíciles, tus clases de cocina―sonreí―yo…tú fuiste todo lo que yo necesitaba, fuiste lo que me faltaba para darme cuenta de que lo que hacía estaba mal, tú fuiste esa persona que estuvo a mi lado y me enseñó lo más importante, me enseñaste a amar, me enseñaste a sonreír ante la adversidad y me enseñaste que no importa cuántas veces caigas debes levantarte y mirar el camino con buenos ojos, siempre me preguntaba, cada mañana, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi? Un pobre diablo que no tenía nada que ofrecerte, mirarte recostado a mi lado aferrado a mi pecho y sentirme la persona más afortunada del mundo, "los demás deben tenerme tanta envidia" me repetía una y otra vez, no soy bueno con eso de los sentimientos, nunca lo fui, tú me hiciste sincerarme, me hiciste darme cuenta de que hablar es lo más importante, tú…fuiste la primera persona que me escucho hablar de mis problemas, aquella que tomó mi mano y me dijo todo va a estar bien

El viento llegaba con lentitud, el ruido de la ambulancia que se acercaba y unas lagrimas de tus ojos me hicieron sentir un dolor en el corazón, no quería perderte pero tampoco quería que sufrieras más de lo que ya habías sufrido, estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas pero… ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan malas?, tu mirada me sorprendió, te recargaste en mi hombro y comenzaste a reír.

― ¿Qué tienes? ―pregunté algo confundido al ver su reacción― ¿De qué te ríes?

―yo siempre pensé que yo era el afortunado, el tenerte a mi lado, a alguien tan lindo, pensé que me había sacado la lotería―sonrió―no tengo miedo Fudou Akio, tú has hecho que todo esto valga la pena, tú has hecho que me levante todos los días con la ilusión de ponerme bien, de salir de este hospital y de estar nuevamente juntos, ese bonito sueño lo he tenido todos los días desde que estoy aquí, no sabes cuánto he anhelado regresar a nuestra casa, cenar y mirar una película juntos, poder caminar por el parque en la tarde y platicar sobre planes para el futuro, ir de viaje y mirar desde lejos a nuestro hijo en un partido de futbol, si me preguntaras si quiero morir te contestaría que no, yo quiero seguir adelante yo quiero terminar aquella promesa, "estaremos juntos para siempre" pero la vida a veces es injusta, la enfermedad me está matando lento, lo intente pero muchas cosas en esta vida no se pueden, lo intente y eso fue lo que importó, no quiero que estés triste, la muerte llegaría de todas formas tan solo quiero no sufrir más cuando pase, te amo, te amo desde aquel momento en que te mire a los ojos, puede parecer estúpido pero lo fue

Sus lagrimas caían sobre mi chamarra, le rodee con el brazo abrazándolo y acercándolo más a mí, no quería que ese momento terminara, no quería alejarme de su lado, quería que ese momento durara para siempre, subió al aire su brazo derecho señalando el cielo.

―es una linda noche para morir―dijo divertido mientras la movía lentamente dibujando algo

Tomé su mano y después de besar su frente la moví al mismo tiempo "Te amo", fue lo que el cielo mostraba decorándolo con miles de estrellas alrededor, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla y él a su vez secaba las suyas brindándome una sonrisa.

― ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? ―preguntó tocando mi rostro para que lo mirara

―el que tú quieras―respondí sin poder aguantar más el llanto

―allá abajo, ¿Podrías no llorar?, no quiero verte triste, fue tu sonrisa la que me hizo enamorarme de ti y no quisiera irme con el recuerdo de tu llanto, no tienes porque cumplirlo si no quieres pero me ayudaría que lo prometieras, me haría sentir bien

Lo abracé fuertemente diciéndole al oído un tierno "Te lo prometo", miré su rostro nuevamente iluminado, quería hacerlo feliz hasta el último minuto y por mi vida que lo cumpliría, me acerqué despacio, probé su boca por última vez, no quería alejarme, me separé despacio ante un "ya es hora", lo mire a los ojos, y le bese la frente, "De acuerdo", cerré los ojos, era el momento.

Entramos nuevamente a la habitación, se recostó en la cama con ayuda del médico presente, su padre miraba aquel vasito con la solución que le ayudaría a irse, me hinque a su lado y le tome la mano mientras el médico se acercaba a decir cosas de rutina

―deberás tomar esto Kidou, es un sedante para dormir, una dosis muy alta, no despertaras si la tomas ¿Estás de acuerdo?, puedes decir que no en cualquier momento, es tu decisión

―estoy bien doctor, lo entiendo, lo tomaré―dijo como si nada mirándolo a los ojos

En la habitación había 5 personas, el doctor, su padre, Sakuma y bueno ya saben quienes son las otras 2, acercaron el vaso con un popote para que le fuera más fácil ingerirlo, me miro y le brinde una sonrisa, "Te amo" fue lo que dije después de darle un pequeño beso, el ultimo.

―Yo también te amo―me sonrió antes de comenzar a sorber de aquella solución

Tomé su mano fuertemente y el hizo lo mismo aunque con menos fuerza

―Gracias por haber estado conmigo, ustedes son las mejores personas con las que pude estar, fui muy afortunado al tenerles, no se preocupen pronto estaré bien―dijo después de terminarse aquella medicina

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, su sonrisa no se desvanecía, estaba dormido, la fuerza de su mano comenzó a disminuir, unos minutos en los cuales nadie dijo nada, el sonido de aquel aparato rompía aquel silencio, de un momento a otro él ya se había ido.

No solté su mano y tan solo bajé mi cabeza, las lágrimas ya no se podían contener, mi llanto era sonoro, me dolía en el alma, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo se había ido, todos salieron de la habitación, salieron dejándome solo con él, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba tan solo un momento.

La vida suele ser muy complicada en ocasiones, una persona que conozco siempre me dice que eso es lo interesante de ella, saber afrontar los problemas, levantarse cuando hace falta y seguir, esa es la razón por la cual estamos aquí, supongo que esa es una buena razón, yo me he quejado muchas veces, le he preguntado de frente ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué yo?, no recuerdo cuantas veces he querido terminar con todo esto pero hay algo que me hace pensar, algo que me hace levantar la cabeza y salir a la calle con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que me inspira a ser mejor cada día, en intentar que mi vida de verdad signifique algo, algo importante, no voy a mentir, hay días en los que me he encontrado pensando, pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido, en todo lo que me ha pasado, miro a mi alrededor y veo a todos aquellos que están a mi lado, vuelvo a recordar y me pregunto ¿Cómo sería mi vida si no lo hubiera conocido?, siempre me lo cuestiono, seguro que no sería la persona que soy ahora, yo…yo no sería nada.

Él llego en un momento ideal, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi?, no lo sé, quizá seguiría en el mismo bar rodeado de aquellas personas que lo único que les interesa es el dinero, el ambiente, las drogas, él llegó y cambio mi manera de ver el mundo, me enseño muchas cosas y por eso le estoy agradecido, una vez alguien dijo que todos en esta vida tenemos un destino, yo pienso que no fue justo el suyo pero aun así ese era, llegó y me salvó de muchas cosas, no podría explicar todos los buenos momentos que pase a su lado, no sabría cómo decirlos todos, su recuerdo me acompaña diariamente aquí en el corazón, aquellas ansias de aprender, de salir e intentar, de ser alguien mejor, de seguir adelante sin importar que pasé, hay veces en las que me siento mal y me cuestiono el por qué tenía que irse pero entonces pienso que en algún lado él esta mirándome y quiero que cuando lo haga se sienta orgulloso de lo que soy, de lo que soy capaz de hacer, el amor solo se encuentra una vez en la vida y cuando lo haces debes esforzarte para conservarlo a tu lado, aunque sea tan solo por poco.

Nos conocimos siendo unos niños, jugamos a querer como solo pocas personas saben, saltamos obstáculos hasta que no se pudo mas, él se fue de mi lado pero no se fue del todo, seguirá conmigo, siempre que miré al cielo, siempre que este triste, siempre que me sienta feliz su recuerdo me acompañara, siempre, le agradezco de todo corazón aquel momento, aquel primer beso, aquel "si, acepto", aquella primera vez, aquellos lindos recuerdos, aquellos sueños, aquellas anécdotas que ahora puedo contar, aquella sonrisa que en mi siempre quedara guardada, gracias por hacerme la persona más feliz, gracias de verdad por toda esa linda historia a tu lado, gracias por aquel "Te amo", te juro que jamás lo olvidare y aquel día en el que nos volvamos a ver me asegurare de recordártelo.


	20. 7 años despues

_**Capitulo 20: 7 años después.**_

Sábado por la mañana, día libre, la ocasión perfecta para quedarse a dormir hasta tarde, cosa bien merecida después de toda una semana de arduo trabajo o bueno eso se llega a pensar.

―papá, papá despierta―gritaba el pequeño niño mientras brincaba sobre la cama―hoy es el día

― ¿eh? ―respondí aun adormilado― ¿Q-que pasa?

―levántate―gritaba entusiasmado―se nos hará tarde si no te levantas ahora

― ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntaba mientras me destapaba un poco para mirar el despertador―hijo pero si apenas son las 7 de la mañana, es muy temprano ¿No crees?

―claro que no―se le lanzo encima―no quiero que te quedes dormido, anda levántate

―está bien―me senté en la cama después de tallarme los ojos―estas muy emocionado ¿No?, anda vamos

Lo cargué en mi espalda y lo lleve hasta el comedor, estaba emocionado ya que ese día seria su primer partido de futbol.

Habían pasado 7 años ya, 7 años en los que muchas cosas en mí cambiaron, al principio fue muy duro, no tenerlo en mi vida fue algo que tuve que superar poco a poco, el tiempo sana todo…bueno la verdad es que no creo que no sane más bien nos enseña a vivir con ello, poco a poco se fue haciendo más fácil salir adelante, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que me acostumbre a llevar yo también, paso tiempo para que yo me decidiera en hacer realidad uno de mis muchos sueños, tener un hijo, siempre hay métodos, una madre de alquiler para mí fue la mejor idea, Kidou Ootori fue extrañamente bien recibido a la familia por parte de mi suegro, él y Sakuma fueron parte importante de que yo siguiera adelante, con 6 años ha demostrado ser un niño muy inteligente, una sonrisa y unas ganas de comerse el mundo fue lo que lo llevaron a entrar al equipo de futbol, éramos felices, aun con el trabajo siempre me tomaba tiempo para estar con él, quería ser un buen padre y algún día ser su ejemplo.

Salimos de la casa, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al campo, él miraba por la ventanilla, su cara reflejaba la felicidad y más que nada estaba ansioso, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado

―tío Sakuma―corrió a abrazarlo apenas saliendo del auto

―Ootori ¿Cómo estás? , ¿Nervioso? ―preguntó soltándolo

―por supuesto que no―le sonrió―que bueno que estés aquí así podrás verme anotar muchos goles

―claro que sí, no me lo perdería por nada, ¿Y tu papá?

―no lo sé―respondió mirando hacia todos lados―estaba atrás de mi

― ¿Atrás de ti? Pero si te has ido corriendo apenas llegamos―me quejé acercándome con su balón de futbol―ten, olvidaste esto, anda busca a tus amigos, te veremos desde las gradas ¿Está bien?

―de acuerdo papá, nos vemos en un rato―se alejó corriendo hacia donde los otros niños se encontraban

―y ahora ¿Qué se trae o qué?

―no lo sé, me despertó desde las 7, está muy emocionado, es normal, yo a su edad lo estaba también

―si bueno, agradezco que no se parezca mucho a ti―se burló mientras comenzábamos con nuestro camino

―si muy gracioso―me quejé―a la próxima no creo que tengas tanta suerte como para invitarte

―tranquilo Akio, respira―me toco el hombro―que pesado eres, bien sabes que no puedes sobrevivir sin mi ayuda, ¿Qué sería de ti sin mi?, no me imagino una respuesta apropiada

―deja de decir tonterías, mejor vamos ya que el partido está por comenzar

Sentados en las gradas mirando aquel partido, era divertido, los niños sí que le ponían empeño y bueno nosotros también.

―CORRE HIJO, TÚ PUEDES, NO TE CANSES AHORA, VAMOS―gritaba una señora atrás de nosotros

―vaya, no pensé que estos juegos fueran tan emocionantes

― ¿QUE DIJISTE? ―se quejó la señora ya enojada―REPITELO, TE RETO

―tranquilícese señora, es un juego, cálmese―trate de que dejara de gritar

―NO INTENTES CALMARME, ¿PIENSAS QUE ESTOY LOCA?, ¿ESO FUE LO QUE QUISISTE…CORRE NIÑO, CORRE, PATEA LA PELOTA QUE ES PARA GOL

Vaya señora más loca, me di la vuelta para mirar la escena, Ootori corría con el balón con dirección a la portería, no sé en qué momento me uní a los gritos de aquella mujer y más aun cuando mi hijo, si, MI HIJO anoto su primer gol, no cavia de la emoción, fue un momento único

― ¿Viste papá?, ganamos―gritaba entusiasmado mientras me abrazaba después del partido

―si lo vi―le sonreí―que te parece si para celebrar vamos a comer helado ¿Te parece?

― ¡SI!, yo quiero helado, ¿Podemos comprar de vainilla? ―preguntaba con una cara a la cual yo no podía negarme―anda dime que podemos ¿Si?

―por supuesto, es tu premio, compremos el que tú quieras―le animé más de lo que ya estaba

― ¿El tío Sakuma también vendrá con nosotros?

―no, él se quedara aquí solo viendo haber que hace―dije de broma haciendo reír al nombrado―pero antes quiero ir a visitar a alguien ¿Está bien?

Bajamos del auto, en mi mano llevaba una rosa blanca que cada vez que le visitaba le dejaba, camine despacio, Sakuma y Ootori se habían quedado en el auto intentando ponerse de acuerdo en de que sabor compraríamos el helado.

―está muy emocionado―comencé a hablar mientras me hincaba frente a aquella lapida―acaba de anotar su primer gol así que celebraremos comiendo helado, si lo conocieras de verdad te sorprenderías con lo despierto que es para su edad, es muy inteligente y siempre esta sonriendo, es un lindo niño―agache un poco la cabeza―de verdad me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, me haces mucha falta Yuuto

―papá, papá―se acercó corriendo el pequeño niño

―lo siento Akio, se me escapó―se disculpó Sakuma corriendo tras él

―no te preocupes―le sonreí― ¿Qué paso Ootori?, ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

―quería venir contigo, ¿Por qué vienes a visitarlo?

―porque él era alguien muy importante para mí

Miró hacia donde lo hacía yo para leer lo poco que entendía de lo escrito en la lapida

― ¿Kidou?, ¿Cómo nosotros? Que increíble, ¿Quién era?

―él…él era…mi ángel guardián, siempre cuidó de mí y me enseñó a ser una buena persona

―oh ya veo―se escuchó pensativo mientras miraba otra vez las letras

― ¿Quieres dársela? ―pregunté y le entregué la rosa al escuchar su respuesta

―gracias por siempre cuidar de mi papá―se acerco para acomodar la rosa―no tienes por qué preocuparte―sonrió―yo lo cuidare desde ahora ¿Está bien?, no lo dejare solo ni un momentito para que no se porte mal y si lo hace lo castigare como él a mi cuando no quiero comerme las calabazas

Unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, sin duda Ootori era un niño increíble

― ¿Por qué lloras papá? ―preguntó acercándose a mí

―a veces es bueno llorar cuando estas feliz―le respondí dándole un fuerte abrazo―anda, ve al auto y espérame ahí ¿Sí?, tardare solo un momento

―de acuerdo―respondió feliz poniéndose de pie―no se tarden mucho

―no lo haremos, anda ve, ten cuidado, no corras o te podrías caer―le advertí secándome las lágrimas

―sin duda estaría muy orgulloso de ti―habló Sakuma dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme―eres un gran padre, seguro que desde donde sea que él se encuentre está feliz por ti

―eso espero por que de verdad que me estoy esforzando―dije de broma―anda vamos por ese helado o comenzara a desesperarse

―algo que saco de ti―me sonrió

―así es, así es, de esa manera nadie dudara que sea mi hijo

La vida a veces no es justa, la mayoría de las veces la vida no es justa, de acuerdo, la vida no es justa pero ese es el verdadero sentido de ella, saltar todos aquellos obstáculos, luchar ante la adversidad y siempre enfrentarla con una sonrisa, es difícil yo lo sé pero siempre hay maneras, maneras de seguir adelante, maneras de levantarse cuando te has caído, siempre disfrutando los buenos momentos por que en algún momento, cuando todo terminé solo recuerdos se quedaran con nosotros y que mejor que todos aquellos recuerdos sean buenos ¿No?


End file.
